Akatsuki's rose and konoha's emerald
by Alizariette
Summary: 2 teenage girls are lost in the sea and they suddenly found themselves in a dimension where naruto lives. what will happen if they got separated? one of them is found by akatsuki and the other by konoha? will their friendship last or be mortal enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ha ha ha! I'm so fucking awesome! Bring on the blood bath, people! (Insert screams of the dying people here.)

Hidan: Damn it woman! Give me back my fucking scythe! That is not a fucking toy, you atheist bitch!

(I swung the scythe, casually beheading him.)

Me: HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'M SO COOL!

Emerald: HA! Now that Hidan is gone, I am now jashin-sama's number one disciple! Eat THAT Hidan.

Hidan: Fuck you! I'm still not dead you bitch! Now where'd that other bitch go?

Emerald: Umm… she's gone into frenzy and is currently killing everyone on her path using your scythe all the while screaming "I'm a fucking God!" and laughing hysterically.

Me: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN IT!

Hidan: Crap. She really needs a fucking psychologist.

Emerald: She _did_ get a psychologist.

Hidan: Well, what happened?

Emerald: Do you have to ask?

Me: HA HA HA HA HA HA! DIE YOU LOW-LIFES! _**DIE**_!

Normal

**Inner**

_EMPHASIZE_

**Note: Guys, give me a chance. 'kay? This is my first fan fic EVER. I usually make my own stories with my own characters so bear with me. Hope you enjoy it.**

Where to start? Where to start? Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. The ill-fated day I agreed to go with my best friend Emerald to a boating trip the night before our birthday. Oh. Before that, I'll give you a little background about us. 'kay?

Let's see… me and my best friends, Emerald are born on the same day of the same year in the same hour. Weird, huh? Well, that's not the end of the weirdness.

Emerald has a pair of green eyes that looks like emeralds that's how she got her name. She has a shoulder-length natural _bluish_ hair. She's really smart and always at the top of our class _AND_ she could solve every problem presented to her with ease. Her only flaw is that she's really addicted to the anime, Naruto and its sequel Naruto shippuden. Yeah I've watched Naruto but that is nothing compared to her. I mean, isn't memorizing every jutsus in the anime a bit too much? One time she even made me stay a whole day at her house just to practice channeling my "chakra" unto my feet and run up the wall. I had a couple of bruises and a concussion thanks to _that_ experiment.

Ahem and then there's me. You can call me Rina. If you think emerald is weird with her bluish hair, you'll be shocked when you see me. My eyes are a pair of yellow cat eyes. I mean _real_ cat eyes. I had this slits for eyes and my eye color is YELLOW. Do I have to draw it to you? Anyway, I have shoulder-length spiky black hair. Did I mention that I'm the complete opposite of my best friend? No? Well now I did. While she's the smart and perfect, I'm the rebel and athletic. I have this passion for sports. Not to brag but I'm currently the captain of our kick boxing team, a member of the gymnast group _AND_ the leader of the local gang in the city. Also, if emerald's only flaw is her addiction to Naruto then mine is blades. My obsession is blades, all kinds of it. I even have fifteen blades on my person right now and I have a collection of it in my house. My current ambition is to be able to find the perfect and most beautiful blade in the world.

Well, enough of my introductions. So you see, we are normal teenagers leading a pretty normal life at least until we turned sixteen. At that point, my life as I know it pretty much went down the drain. Yup. Only mine. Emerald thinks that whatever happened to us is the best thing that God could give her. Now let's get back to our story.

It was an hour to midnight a day before our birthday and we are _still_ in emerald's favorite sleek black speed boat in the middle of nowhere.

"I thought you knew where we are going?" I snapped at emerald. It started raining an hour ago and when it stopped, a heavy mist replaced it. Now, I'm soaking wet, cold and extremely annoyed.

Emerald sighed at the wheel. "I'm sorry r-r-rina-chan. I-I _knew_ where we are going… r-really! B-b-but the r-rain and mist is making it h-h-hard to see and now I d-don't know…" Emerald stuttered. I sat down heavily beside her.

"In other words, we're lost… in the middle of the fucking sea." I banged my head on the wood in front of me again and again.

"R-Rina-chan…" Emerald whispered. I opened my eyes to glare at her. "_What?_"

She pointed up ahead, her mouth hanging open. I followed the direction her finger is pointing and saw…

"Land! Shit! I see land up ahead." I exclaimed. I wiped the sea salt from my eyes just to be sure. "Land ho!" I yelled. Emerald started the engine of the speed boat again and fortunately, it started. We started back to shore.

"Rina-chan…?" I heard somebody whisper my name. I opened my eyes and immediately closed it again when I saw emerald's bright green eyes inches from mine.

She splashed cold sea water on my face, making me splutter and remember all that happened yesterday flood back into my mind. "Where are we?" I asked as I tried to stand up. That's when I felt my head ache. "Ugh… Please tell me this is only a dream, emerald." I said tiredly as I assessed our dripping state. She looked down when I looked around and only saw trees, trees and oh look! More trees. "Shit."

"_Gomen rina-chan… This is my entire fault. If only I didn't force you to sneak a ride with my speed boat then-then_…" She started crying. I panicked. "Don't cry, Em. Just look on the bright side! At least we're still together. In one piece." I said forcing out a smile. She laughed half-heartedly and sniffled. I sighed. "Hey! _For goodness sake_, Em! It's our _birthday_! You shouldn't be crying on our birthday. Tears are only shed for those people you loved that died!" I said loudly and after a few more seconds of sniffling, she finally stopped crying.

"Come on Ri. Let's go find out where we are. Hopefully, we won't be too far from home." She said as she kicked off her heels and wrung out her hair and dress. We walked away from the sea for a few minutes, the only sounds I could hear is the continuous squishing of my wet rubber shoes. After a while, the blinding sun dried off my shirt and pants.

"Look Rina-chan! There's a dirt path up ahead! Maybe we could find a town nearby or maybe hitch a ride!" Emerald said happily while I looked on, seriously bored out of my mind. "_Great._" I said sarcastically. I'm suddenly pissed off and I don't know why. Maybe it's the stress or maybe it's the annoying squishing sound my rubber shoes made whenever I move. I don't know. I'm just suddenly angry at nothing in particular.

Em suddenly stopped in front of me and looked at me with a very annoyed expression, complete with both hands on her waist. "Look. If you're going to be this moody, at least give me a warning! One moment you were like 'oh look at the bright side of stuff!' and now you're like 'yeah whatever. I don't care.' This mood swing of yours isn't helping our current predicament, you know!" She said. I opened my mouth angrily and closed it again, knowing she's right. What the hell is happening to me? "Tsk. Current predicament, my face." I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

When we reached the dirt path, I focused all my anger on a fist-sized rock in front of me. It didn't register on my mind that emerald suddenly became quiet and is openly gaping beside me. It also didn't register in my mind that a couple of men are heading our way not until I angrily kicked the rock like a soccer ball. It sailed in the air and '_**CRACK**_' it hit one of the passing men on the face. Uh-oh. Looks like trouble.

I devoid my face of any emotion as the rock thudded to the ground revealing a white-haired guy with violet eyes. A _VERY_ angry white-haired guy with violet eyes. The other guy with him is tall with mask covering his face though that didn't hide his amused expression.

"FUCK! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT DAMN ROCK? IT ALMOST BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!" The white-haired guy cursed. Emerald gasped and suddenly grasped my arm. "_OH MY GOD! RINA-CHAN! Those are hidan and kakuzu from akatsuki in Naruto shippuden!_" She screamed like a stupid fan girl while jumping up and down. "Maybe there's a cosplay near here." I said but she shook her head. "No way. He sounded just like hidan would." She said while pointing to the cursing man.

Hidan and Kakuzu? Akatsuki? Hmm… That sounded familiar.

The white-haired guy spotted the two of us in the middle of the dirt path. "Fuck you woman! Damn it! I'm going to kill you!" The albino yelled angrily. I gave him a death glare I usually gave to other rival gang leaders who stepped on my turf. Considering my weird yellow cat eyes, none of them did. It didn't faze him so I decided to ignore him.

"Damn it, Emerald. You mean that these guys"― I pointed at the angry albino who is yelling all kinds of curses and how he's going to kill me― "are from that anime?" She nodded. "Yeah and you just angered the jashinist. _You know_… the one who sacrifices people for their God." My eyes widened a bit because of shock. What the hell is going on with the world? Maybe this is all a dream. Emerald tightened her hold on my arm. I winced. Nope. Definitely not dreaming.

The albino named hidan removed a beautiful three-bladed scythe from his back. "Prepare to be sacrificed to jashin-sama, you ungrateful bitches!" He said then suddenly and arm shot out to clutch hidan's arm. "WHAT THE FUCK, KAKUZU?"

"We don't have time for your silly rituals hidan. We need to get back to the base now." Kakuzu said in a deep voice. I cocked my head to the side, feeling rather uneasy. "Em, go hide in the trees off the road. Now." I whispered and she looked at me with confusion. "What? Why?" She then looked at hidan and noticed his three-bladed scythe. "Oi rina-chan! We don't have time for you're obsession right now! Besides, he's Akatsuki and he's _immortal_! He'll kill you if you take his scythe!" she whispered back angrily.

I looked at the two Akatsuki and saw that they are still arguing. "Don't worry. It's not about my obsession. Just… a part of it." She opened her mouth to scold me again but I cut her off "Besides, I need you to find a way out of this mess. Think of a way to escape, 'kay? I have a bad feeling that this is going to get worse. Besides, you know my instincts are never wrong."

She paused for a second and nodded. "Okay but you should know that Hidan is immortal and don't let him take your blood or else you'll be dead no matter what and I don't have any of shikamaru's shadow jutsu. _Please_ don't provoke him rina-chan." I waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. The other guy?"

"He has five hearts. He can split them up and each of them can use elemental jutsu so be careful." She said and I smiled. "Heh. Who would have thought that your addiction will be of some use someday?" She smiled back. "Well, who would've thought that we would end up in naruto's dimension?"

"Good point."

Emerald ran towards the trees and hid. I looked back at the two guys and with their body language saw that hidan is defeated. They started walking south once more. I walked the opposite direction from them and made the mistake to glimpse hidan's scythe once more. How I wish I could use that. Fuck my stupid obsession.

I happened to glance up and saw the tall man kakuzu looking back at me with interest. Eww. I stopped and gave him a glare that said 'Fuck-off'. The two of them have stopped walking. "What the hell, kakuzu? I thought that you wanted to make it to the damn base in two days? What the fuck is the hold-up?" Hidan yelled but kakuzu ignored him as he produced a book out of his black cloak with red clouds. "I heard rumors of a yellow-eyed girl who killed a whole village back at Suna." Kakuzu said, still flipping the book one page at a time. "Eh?" Hidan reacted.

"Rina-chan…" Emerald whispered. I looked at my left and saw her signaling at me to come nearer. "Rina! That book kakuzu is holding is a bounty hunter's bingo book." I look at her with an expression that clearly says 'huh?'

Emerald sighed. "A bingo book is a list of people that needs to be assassinated and the person in a bounty hunter's bingo book is worth a cash reward if killed." She then looked suspiciously at Kakuzu. "I wonder why he's looking through that thing now."

"Ahh… here it is." Hidan looked at the bingo book and then at me. "Sure looks like her." He said. Kakuzu gave me a look. "We'll have to find out if she's really 'Rose'. The one worth a hundred million ryo. If the rumors are correct, she's the master of blades and genjutsu. Don't underestimate her, Hidan."

"Aa. That's bullshit. This bitch doesn't even look like she's worth a challenge." Hidan gave me a sadistic smile that froze my blood. "Now you'll die, bitch."

I raised on of my eyebrows cockily at him. "Oh really? What're you going to do? Curse me to death?" I smirked. "Rina! I said don't provoke him." Emerald whispered angrily. I gave her a look. "Hell Emerald! If I heard correctly, those guys just told me that I look like a girl in the bingo book named 'Rose' and that she's worth a _hundred million ryo_ whatever currency that is. Now, they want to kill me just because I look like her! And we just got here!" I said angrily at her then i turned to them. "Hey! Since you guys are going to kill me, can I at least look at that bingo book?" I yelled. Kakuzu threw me the bingo book and before I could catch it, I heard the unmistakable sound of blade in the air. Swiftly, I ducked and rolled away. I removed one of my prized blades from the inside side pocket of my pants. It was at least the length of my arm and has a sharp edge. "How long have you been hiding that blade, Rina-chan?" Emerald looked at me with a mixture of awe and shock.

I didn't answer because hidan threw his scythe again and I was preparing to dodge it but he suddenly appeared and grabbed his scythe and swung it for the beheading blow. "Can't you hold still for a fucking second, bitch?" I made myself bend on my back and the blade whistled past an inch from my nose. I tucked and rolled away so I was a good fifteen feet away from him. I saw the bingo book beside me and picked it up. I saw a picture of a man, his name, a short description and how much he's worth.

"Rina! Remember don't let him wound you! If you let him have even a small bit of your blood then you're done for!" Emerald yelled annoyingly but I know she's only distracting Hidan.

"URUSE!" Hidan yelled and I heard Emerald yelp when the hidan's scythe split the tree she's hiding at into two. I ignored them and flipped a page. I froze.

There, in the page is a picture of me. They even got my yellow cat eyes and my spiky hair the only difference is that in the picture I'm wearing a sleeveless top that showed underneath that I'm wearing a fish net shirt. I stared at the picture because It looked… familiar. I grasped my head because it started to hurt.

I cursed when I saw Hidan prepare his scythe to attack me again. "Repent! You bitch!" He laughed like a maniac and to my utter horror. He stabbed himself on the stomach. He started drawing a circle with a triangle using the blood dripping from his wound. I looked at him with shock. He really _is_ immortal.

"Emerald! I need a plan! NOW!" I yelled as I started backing away from Hidan and his sadistic smile which is starting to freak me out. "I don't think I could hold him off any longer!" He swung again and I tried to dodge but my head suddenly felt like it was about to crack, I grasped my head tightly then I felt hidan's scythe hit my right shoulder and I felt my flesh tore away. I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from screaming out loud. I will _NOT_ let him have the pleasure of seeing me in pain. I clutched my bleeding shoulder and kneeled on one knee. "Emerald!" I screamed and looked around. Shit. She's gone. I was going to scream for her once more but then stopped when I saw her at the edge of the trees.

"Rina-chan! Remember the day I made you use your chakra and run up the wall?" Emerald said. "I want you to do it now. Only, channel it to your hands and on my command. Also I want you to imitate the hand signs I'll be making."

I gave her a look. "Hell. You're going to make me use a jutsu? Remember the last time? It didn't work right? Also, I still want to die with _dignity_emerald." I whispered angrily then I looked at hidan. I made a face when I saw him lick off my blood from his scythe, all the while keeping his sadistic smile in place. "You'll fucking love this bitch. I'll make you experience the real meaning of the word pain." He then turned to walk back to the strange circle he made earlier.

I glanced fearfully at Emerald. She made a hand sign with her hands. With a sigh of defeat, I copied all the hand signs she's making.

Before I finished, I looked at Hidan and saw that he now has one foot on the circle. "Now, Rina!" Emerald shouted. I hit the ground with my right palm and concentrated on it as if all my life depended in it. In this case, it does. I felt a rush of something on my right arm like goose bumps.

Suddenly, a huge geyser of water exploded out of the ground in front of hidan, erasing the circle he made. "Too early!" Emerald shouted. I fell on the ground gasping for air. I was shaking all over both from shock and fatigue. "It worked…" I said to myself, looking at the huge hole made by the water geyser and then look at a pissed off Jashinist.

"Why'd it work this time? Last time we tried but it didn't work. So why…?" I asked Emerald. She shook her head and placed a hand on my bleeding shoulder. I watched as her brow furrowed in concentration and saw her hand glow green. "Wow." I said.

Emerald looked at me with pain in her eyes. "Gomen rina-chan… I tried using the jutsu I made you do but I cannot do it. This is the only thing I could do." She said and I smiled. "That's all right Emerald. You did your best." I said but she turned away. I looked at her back and felt regret.

"Don't die on me Rina-chan, 'kay?" She whispered then she half-turned to look at me. "I'll go get help from Konoha. Just… don't die on me yet okay? Promise me that." Emerald told me. I nodded. "I understand. Focus on the chakra on the soles of your feet and… don't forget about me, Em. Just go and find me. It'll be easy. I always stuck out like a sore thumb in a crowd. So… see you later huh?" I said and emerald hugged me. "I'll find you, I promise." Then she broke away and ran.

I pointed my tanto blade at Hidan. "I'll be your opponent. Be ready to die."

_Be safe… emerald._


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi again, people! (Waves hidan's scythe)

Hidan: What the fuck, bitch? Are you fucking deaf? I said give me my damn scythe back! It's not a damn toy!

Me: Yeah, yeah. What_EVER_.

Hidan: Why you little―

(Sakura and emerald shows up in front of the lens)

Emerald: Sorry about that! We are currently experiencing a "Technical difficulties at the moment."

(From back stage)

Me: Fuck YOU teme! This is mine! **ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Hidan: Oh for the love of Jashin! Stop acting like a damn five years old! EH? What the hell are you going to do with that fucking wire? STAY BACK!

Sakura: Err… She doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Emerald: I think we better get out of here, saku-chan.

Sakura: Good idea. (Both of them exits)

Me: Yay! Look people! I now have a jack-o-lantern! (Shows hidan's head tied to several wires)

Hidan: I fucking hate you.

Me: I know. :3

"Talking"

**Inner**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**Author's notes: HELL YEAH! I don't care what they say but I'm going forth with this story and no one's going to stop me! MWAHAHA! XD Sorry if this is a bit too short but I'll make it up with the next chapter. I promise!**

"I'll be your opponent. Be ready to die." I said to Hidan, pointing my tanto at him. For some kind of reason unknown to me, he found that funny. I glared at him. "Brave words for someone who's about to die." Kakuzu said coldly while hidan continued to laugh his signature maniac laugh. I gave kakuzu a blank look and smirked. "Yeah, right." To them, I might sound brave or arrogant but inside… I am having a world-wide panic attack.

'Oh my God! I'm going to die! I DON'T WANNA DIE!'

**Geez. Will you calm down? You're starting to give me a head ache.**

'Huh? Who the hell are you? And why are you in my mind?'

**Hmph. isn't it obvious? I'm your inner self, idiot. By the way, you can call me Seina.**

'SHIT! I AM losing my mind! There is a fucking voice in my head!'

**Tsk. Will you shut up already? FYI. I'm here to help you, baka.**

'Oh. Okay. I'm listening. So what's the plan boss?'

**Sigh… okay. First off, I want you to duck.**

'Huh?'

**Just… duck!**

I quickly ducked. A split second later, hidan's death scythe whistled past my head. "Fuck. That was close."

**Quick! Get back up and jump away! Get some distance between you and the enemies!**

'How do you know this stuff?'

I concentrated my chakra unto the soles of my feet and jumped away.

**No questions baka. Just shut up and be grateful that I'm here to save your ass.**

'You mean OUR asses'

**Whatever.**

I landed a good twenty feet away from them and suddenly felt dizziness. 'Shit' I let out a grunt as I fell on my knees and clutched the ground. I wheezed.

**Watch out!**

I dodged but it was too late. Hidan's scythe grazed my arm, drawing out blood. I watched with growing horror as he licked off my blood from his scythe yet again and produced a long pointed black stick. Not breaking his eye contact with me, he pierced his hand and letting the blood drip.

"I will not let you live yet again bitch! There's no escape this time." Hidan said as he used his blood to make another one of the strange circle he made earlier. Hell.

I moved to repeat the hand signs emerald made me do earlier. That's when weird tentacles exploded from the ground and took hold of my arms and feet, holding me still. "Fuck! Seina! I need help now!" I yelled to my inner but she suddenly became quiet. "Fuck you seina! Just when I really need your help, you suddenly disappear!" I let out an angry scream and then became silent when I heard hidan laugh yet again. Kakuzu let out a grunt as I struggled from his tentacles.

I looked at hidan and saw his skin turn translucent black, showing his bones. "Oh you are so going to fucking love this, bitch." I watched wide-eyed with fear as hidan pierced his right thigh with the black stick. I immediately felt pain on my right thigh as if I was the one who is pierced. I gritted my teeth from the pain. Shit. I really don't want to die this way.

Hidan twisted the stick on his right thigh and an involuntary gasp of pain escaped my lips. He laughed. "Enjoying the pain bitch?" Hidan laughed again but was cut off by kakuzu. "Hurry up hidan. We don't have all day." Hidan tsk'ed and half-turned to kakuzu. "You know I can't rush my rituals kakuzu. Jashin-sama will be disappointed with me if I finished this too early."

"I don't care about your stupid religion and silly rituals." Kakuzu said blandly and I let out a chuckle. _Baaad_idea_._ Hidan looked at me angrily. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH? DAMN YOU!" He pulled out the black stick from his thigh and plunged it to his heart. "DIE!" I can't help but let out an ear-splitting scream from the pain on my chest. I clutched it and fell into darkness.

Meanwhile, Emerald is tired from all her running. Her chakra is spent and she was still tired from yesterday. "No. I have to get help. Rina-chan needs me!" She said to herself and continued running. It wasn't until after a few minutes that she collapsed on the side of the dirt path.

"Hey… are you okay, lady?" She heard a guy's voice ask. Emerald slowly opened her eyes to see the full moon shining brightly. She felt coolness on her chest and that's when all the events yesterday came flooding back to her. "RINA-CHAN!" Emerald yelled, quickly sitting up and startling the pink-haired kunoichi who is healing her. Emerald stared at the startled ninja. 'Is that sakura?' she then looked at her right and saw a guy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her with shock 'Naruto?' She turned her head to the left and saw a man with brown hair, wearing a head protector 'Yamato?' Lastly, she looked ahead beyond Sakura and saw an emotionless guy with black hair. 'And that's Sai then this means everything must be real! And Rina-chan is still fighting those two Akatsuki members!'

"Oi. Lady! Are you alright? What happened to you?" Naruto asked emerald, crouching down so they can be of eye-level. Sakura conked him on the head before she turned to smile at her. "Ja. Don't worry. It seems that you just ran out of chakra." She said and without warning, emerald grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulders startling all of them.

"You have to help my friend! She's still out there fighting those Akatsuki bastards!" Emerald yelled at sakura, tears falling freely on her face. "Please! I promised her I will get help!" She said sniffling. The pink-haired kunoichi snapped out of her state and patted emerald on the shoulder while giving Yamato a look. "What do you think captain Yamato?"

Yamato walked until he was standing right beside emerald. "It's too dangerous to engage Akatsuki. Besides, we need to get to the bridge at midnight tomorrow. There is still the problem of the spy." He said then saw Emerald's hopeful expression fell. "However… if we hurry now, we could take a detour and observe the battle this girl is saying then we'll report it back to Tsunade-sama so she could dispatch another team to help. It might be worth our time."

Emerald nodded and stood up. "Thank you. I'll lead you back to them. By the way, my name is emerald." She said, taking a step forward and collapsing back down. Sakura is on her side immediately. "You shouldn't force yourself too much. You have already spent most of your chakra." Sakura scolded and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, can you carry her?" Naruto nodded and put emerald onto his back. She blushed. Her life-long wish finally came true! She met Naruto and sakura and even had a piggyback ride from him. The only thing spoiling her good mood now is the thought that her best friend is still fighting hidan and Kakuzu.

"Alright. Just go straight down this path." Emerald said and they set out quickly. Half an hour later, they arrived at the place where she left her best friend. She jumped down from naruto's back and gasped at the scene before her. The ground is pocketed with holes probably from hidan's scythe. Emerald walked to a new circle made by hidan and trembled when she saw a few feet away, many gaping holes and lots of blood.

"It looks like a bloody battle ensued here. I wonder where the body is. You said that your friend is here." Sai said and emerald suddenly felt a spark of anger on her. "_SHUT UP!_ Rina-chan is not dead! She promised me that she won't _die on me_!" Emerald yelled at him before letting out her tears.

"Sai! You are so insensitive! Look at what you did! You made her cry!" Sakura punched Sai on the face making him fly a few feet away. Naruto approached Emerald and crouched down beside her. "Don't worry. I'm sure your friend is all right. Dattebayo. We'll bring her back. I promise." He said to her and she can't help but stare with awe at Naruto. He was act just like in the anime!

Emerald wiped her tears and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." She said and Naruto smiled making her stare again in awe. Yamato turned around to assess the damage. "Hmm. We'll send a report back to Tsunade-sama immediately. If Akatsuki was just here… hmm." Emerald watched as Yamato thought for a moment. "Anyway, we need to report this to Tsunade-sama immediately. Sai?" Sai nodded and started drawing. He was just finishing when emerald grabbed his hands.

Sai looked at her blankly but she was looking at Yamato. "Can I go? I'll report to Tsunade-sama. She needs a full account of what they look like and stuff." Emerald asked. "Just point the direction out to me and I'll go." She said with a tone that left no room for arguments. Yamato nodded hesitantly. "Alright. I'll give you the report and go straight to Tsunade-sama." He said while handing her a scroll. She nodded and clutched the scroll to her chest.

"Be careful Emerald. Just follow this path and you'll reach Konoha in a day or so." Sakura said worriedly. Emerald nodded and bowed to them. "Thank you for helping me." She said and started to run away then stopped. She looked at naruto. "I'll see you again, Uzumaki Naruto." She said and smiled before running away.

"EH? How did she know my name?" Emerald heard naruto scream. She giggled. This is the best birthday of her life!

_Rina-chan. Wait for me. I'll find you. I promise. I'll learn how to use jutsus and help you._

Emerald: Aaand… CUT! That's a wrap, people!

Me: Geez, Em-chan. Do I really have to die so early in the story?

Emerald: We have no choice rina-chan. You _have_ to die.

Hidan: HA! I KILLED YOU BITCH!

Me: Fuck you, you religious freak!

Emerald: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald: RINA-CHAN! Stop it! YAMETE! HIDAN! Stop fighting!

Me: Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill him!

Hidan: I should've killed you for real bitch! If I weren't under a contract I would've―

Me: oh boo-hoo. Too bad for you, you mother fucking son of a bitch!

Hidan: _KONOYARO! URUSE TEME!_

Sakura: Ahem. Err… Rina-chan doesn't own naruto. (Looks at a beaten looking emerald) you okay?

Emerald: Hai. Although, I can't say the same for Rina-chan and hidan-san.

Sakura and emerald: sigh….

**Author's notes: Umm… I'm not good at Japanese so please bear with me if I got some things wrong. Anyway, this one is full of action to make up for the last short chapter.**

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to darkness. The memory of my death suddenly came flooding back to my mind. I could still feel Hidan's lack spike on her heart. I touched it gingerly and heard no heart beat. _Hell. I'm fucking dead!_

I looked around and saw that I'm in some kind of dark hallway. I stood up and that's when I noticed that I'm dripping wet and there is water up to my ankle. No, not water. _Blood_. I corrected myself as I squinted at the dark red liquid in semi-darkness. 'I must really be in hell' I thought grimly.

With a sigh, I started walking down the dark hallway. After a few minutes of agonizing silence, I reached a huge room with many doors. "There you are!" I jumped and whipped my head to the left just in time to see… myself.

The other me is wearing a black tank top and short boyish leather shorts. Her black combat boots clicked loudly on the floor as she made her way to me. I could only stare at my other self with awe. "I've been looking all over for you, you know." The other I said with my same voice. "Tsk. Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." I promptly did.

"Are you my inner?" I asked the other me. She put a hand on her hip and leaned back, raising one eyebrow. "Of course. Who else will I be?" She looked offended. I gave her a confused look. "But I'm dead." I said rather to myself. She tsk'ed again and sighed. "Come on. I have to show you something." She told me as she started to enter a door. I looked around the room one last time before I followed her.

As we walked in silence, we passed a room with a huge cage. I heard a wolf's howl inside and started to go in but a hand caught the collar of my shirt. "Rina, you can't go in there." Seina said, sounding very annoyed as she dragged me away from the room. "Come on. We need to get you out of here." She said and I gave her another confused look. "Huh? What the hell? I _am_ dead, right? That bastard hidan killed me." I spat out the immortal's name with disdain. Seina smirked. "What?" I asked her as we stopped in front of another door.

This door looked modern. It looked like the door to our classroom back at Tokyo high school. Seina walked to stand on my back. "Why did we stop?" I asked her, narrowing strange eyes at her. She just smiled a happy smile and snapped her fingers.

The door in front of me opened and started sucking air like a vacuum. "FUCK!" I screamed as seina pushed me into the darkness inside the door and closed it. I had the sensation of falling and the coldness numbing my body. Finally, I landed roughly and I felt warmth on my back.

I gasped. Feeling like somebody put my head between the ground and a leg of a chair then a huge fat person sat on the chair. I opened my eyes to see the stars and felt my heart suddenly pick up speed. _I'm alive._ "Fucking hell." I gasped again, feeling pain shot up into my head and body. I twisted a bit and was suddenly dropped. "OW!" I felt pain on my bottom as I hit the ground and looked up to see the two Akatsuki members stare at me with surprise.

"Bloody hell! You're alive!" Hidan remarked. I grasped my head again in pain. "How're you even alive?" He asked me, still yelling. That only angered me, making my yellow eyes flash. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" I hissed at him and closed my eyes from the pain in my head. I started panting.

Kakuzu looked at me with disappointment. I gave them a glare. Hidan looked a bit amused at the same time a bit pissed off that I was still alive.

**Hey! You alive yet?**

'_You!_ Why did you push me? A little warning would have been nice!'

**Tsk. Aren't you glad you're still alive?**

'Yeah… hey! I've wanted to ask you about that!'

**I told you before. Don't question the voice and just be grateful.**

"Oi! Why do you keep making strange faces?" I heard the annoying hidan ask loudly. I promptly ignored him and focused on my breathing.

'Hey, do you have a plan of escape? I think I'm going to pass out soon.'

**Yeah. I have a plan but there's a catch. **

'What?'

**Let me merge with you so we can distract these guys.**

'Merge? Wait… _WHAT?_'

**Tsk. Just relax, 'kay? I'll merge now.**

I tensed a bit when I felt warmth spread from my chest then relaxed. I stood up and my body involuntarily moved into a lazy stance like the one I saw my inner did when I asked her if she's my inner. I felt my eye brow raise and a smirk passed on my lips.

'Wow. I feel like a puppet.'

**Whatever. Just relax so I could move freely.**

'Okay.'

"Tsk. I would kill you right now for what you did to me but unfortunately, I have to go somewhere else." I heard my own voice say. I smiled internally. I felt my hand move to grab my other short blade which is hidden on the side of my jeans. I saw myself throw it towards the two who dodged. While they are distracted, my hands moved on their own as I bit it, drawing blood and made a couple of hand seal. "Chi ga hanabira shuriken bara no jutsu!" (Blood rose petal shuriken technique) I heard myself say before I felt myself coolness flow down my arms and my blood started to form into the shape of rose petals. I raised my hand in the air and pointed it to the two men who just landed.

Hidan clenched his jaw. "Kuzo…" he muttered angrily as he and kakuzu dodged all my rose shuriken.

'Wait. How did we do that?'

**Hey. I told you no questions asked.**

'B-but…!'

**And no buts!**

'One question. Please?'

**Sigh… fine. What is it?**

'Am I really that 'rose' that is in the bingo book'

**You'll find out soon enough.**

'Whaa―? That's so unfair! Hey!

At this time, my inner ignored me and focused my eyes on the two men who took on a fighting stance.

'Seina… I can't go on. I'm going to pass out soon.'

**Grr… I think we have enough chakra for one last jutsu then we will escape, 'kay?**

'Okay… make it quick.'

My inner didn't waste much time. She made a long hand seal with my hand and yelled. "Kuro wa dragon no bara jutsu!" (Black rose dragon technique) I palmed the ground and suddenly, the air around us darkened and picked up speed, making my short hair rise up. I took a closer look and saw that it was black rose petals that are encircling me. It solidified and revealed a black dragon made entirely of rose petals. The dragon encircled my whole person and was at least a hundred tall. It let out a deafening roar.

Hidan looked wide-eyed at the dragon while Kakuzu looked a bit amused. "So this is the power of the 'rose' that killed off many clans, huh?" Kakuzu said in his weird deep voice. "Hmm… no wonder she is worth that much." I grunted and felt my inner harnessing our last remaining chakra to our feet. "Have fun." My inner made me say before we took off so fast that I left my stomach somewhere back there.

I've been traveling for hours when I collapsed. I could hear the sounds of waterfall as I dropped down on the cool ground. Looking up at the sky, I saw that it was almost dawn. "I hope Emerald is safe. Geez this is one hell of a birthday." I said weakly to no one in particular. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, completely spent, not knowing that a man is watching me a few yards away.

A hundred miles from my spot, Emerald stumbled a bit as she saw the big doors of Konoha. 'Wow! It's bigger than I imagined.' She thought as she walked past the gates then she tripped. "Oi. Are you okay?" Emerald heard a guy ask. She looked up and got licked on the face by a _VERY_ big and white dog. '_Akamaru? Then the guy who spoke must be…_' She tried standing up again and saw Kiba in the flesh. She blushed and then collapsed once again. She felt her vision darken. "OI!" She heard Kiba yell and then something grabbed her arm. Emerald took out the scroll Yamato gave her.

"Give… Tsunade… sama… urgent… get… help." She fainted and Kiba took the scroll. He picked up Emerald's sleeping form bridal style and ran to the hospital. After that, he quickly went to the Hokage's office. He saw Shizune on the way there and gave the scroll to her, telling her about the beaten looking girl who brought it. He said that he brought her to the hospital if they needed her. Shizune ran back quickly to Tsunade's office to tell her the news.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she opened the door. She saw Tsunade looking through a couple of papers, boredom showing on her face. After all, it was still too early in the morning. Tsunade looked up when Shizune yelled. "There is a girl who brought this, claiming it was from team Kakashi." Shizune said. Tsunade took the scroll and read it, her finger tapping the desk. Shizune gulped when she saw her teacher's expression change.

"Where is the girl who brought this? I want her here NOW!" Tsunade snapped at Shizune who let out a yelp before running away as fast as she can to the hospital. When the door closed, Tsunade bit her fingernail. 'So the Akatsuki is on the move now.' She thought and stood up to look out the window.

Back to me, I woke up to silence. I looked around and saw that I was in a small room. The room is bare, only consisting of a table, a bed and a single candle. I stood up slowly, looking around. I saw two doors but when I tried the first one, it was locked. I tried the other and saw that it led to the bathroom. I entered and saw a mirror. I grimaced at my reflection.

'I look like I went through hell'

**In a way, you did.**

'Huh? Oh. You're back.

**Yes but I need to rest now. So… bye!**

'Hey!'

I let out a frustrated groan before I went back to the bed I was sleeping in. That's when I heard footsteps approaching my door. I quickly lied down and pretended to sleep. I heard the lock click and the door opened.

"Are you feeling better now, Rina-sama?" I heard somebody ask. I opened my eyes and saw a man wearing round glasses and have white hair in a ponytail. 'What the hell? Is that Kabuto? I asked my inner but she remained silent.

I froze as Kabuto put a tray full of food on the desk and started to walk towards me. "Get the hell away from me." I hissed, backing away from him. He adjusted his glasses and looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Rina-sama, what's wrong?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Stop! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled, baring my teeth at him. I froze yet again_. What the hell? Why am I acting like this? Where is my inner when I need her? And why does he keep on calling me Rina-sama?_

"Hmm…" Kabuto looked at me while thinking. I just glared at him. "Something is wrong." He muttered then he turned around. "Food is on the tray. Don't forget to _drink_ your medicine, it'll help you recover faster." He said before closing the door and I heard the lock slam into place. I listened for a while as he walked away and when I can't hear the sounds of his footsteps anymore, I approached the door.

I ignored the food even though I am very hungry. I haven't eaten since the day before. Keeping all my senses alert for Kabuto's footsteps, I took out my last and smallest blade from between my breast and started picking the lock. You see, you won't become the leader of the local gang unless you knew how to do all kinds of illegal stuff.

I heard the satisfying click of the lock as it opened and I smiled. Cautiously, I peeked out the door and saw that it was all clear. "Now to get out." I muttered as I started running down the opposite direction from where Kabuto went. A couple of minutes later, I was hopelessly lost. It looked like the hallway goes on forever and I think I just passed the thousandth door. I feel like a damn lab rat trying to find the exit.

"Damn it." I punched the wall and to my surprise, my fist went through it. I pulled my fist out of the wall and bristled with annoyance. I turned around and froze. I found myself looking at a pair of red eyes. I narrowed my eyes and saw the marking in it. I blinked and saw a familiar duck-shaped hair and porcelain skin. '_That's Sasuke…_' I took a step back and saw he is wearing a white long sleeved shirt that showed his abs. damn. He is also wearing a purple rope just like Orochimaru's and black pants. He looked like a fucking samurai.

He gave me a look of total indifference. He then passed me as he made his way to the door opposite to the wall I punched earlier. I felt inner stir in my mind and she made me smirk. "So you're Orochimaru's new container, huh?" Inner made me say. "Tsk. Naruto is still looking for you, you know."

Sasuke paused and I saw him clench his jaw. **Jackpot. **'What the hell, seina?' He turned to me and is going to reply when I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. I looked back at Kabuto as he smiled at me. "Rina-sama, your uncle wishes to see you now." He said to me then saw Sasuke walking away from us. "Ahh… I see you met Sasuke." I shook off his hand and started back to find the exit. "Rina-sama―" Kabuto started saying but I cut him off angrily. "WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT?" I yelled at him. "I don't even know YOU or that UNCLE you told me about!" I seethed. He just smirked. "Ahh... I forgot that you have a temper." I glared at him but he just smiled. "You know we could figure out why you can't remember us if you would cooperate." He said and I hesitated. Hell. I really wanted to know if I'm really that 'rose' that looks a lot like me and if so, why can't I remember it. Why didn't my parents tell me? I mean, I _know_ I'm adopted but… how? How did I end up there?

So many questions ran through my head but only one thing mattered now. _Finding out who I really am. _I looked at Kabuto. "Alright. Take me to my 'uncle'" I said silently. He smiled then nodded. I followed him quietly as he turned down a new hallway. After a few minutes, we reached another boring door just like the others. Kabuto knocked on it and entered. "She's here, Orochimaru-sama." I heard him say and I froze for half a second.

'My uncle is a snake?'

**Looks like it.**

'B-but…'

You can't choose your family.

I sighed and walked in before Kabuto calls out to me. I assumed my inner's lazy look. "I need answers." I said flatly to the legendary snake sannin who is sitting up on his bed. He looks creepier in real life. I suppressed my shudder and glared at him. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Orochimaru looked at me with disappointment. "What? No hug for your favorite uncle? And why don't you tell me why you disappeared?" He asked. I balled my fingers into fists. "TELL ME! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?" I yelled at him. Kabuto backed away from me while my 'uncle' gave me a thoughtful look. "It might be a genjutsu." He said slowly. I gritted my teeth and looked at him, eye to eye. That's when I saw it. The same eyes. We have the same yellow eyes. I gasped and I said involuntarily, "Uncle…" I clutched my head in pain and saw darkness.

A little bit later, I woke up to see Orochimaru working his chakra into my head.

"It seems all of your memories from your past is erased and then replaced by a new one, my dear." Orochimaru said as he finished the jutsu he made. I felt a bit dizzy but otherwise fine. My uncle on the other hand looked like he's going to collapse on his bed any moment now. "Are you okay, uncle?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know anything from my past but some instinct inside me started to worry about this man here and unconsciously, I started calling him uncle.

I laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You need to rest now. We don't want you to collapse now, can we?" I told as I took hold of the jar of water. "Eto… Uncle?" I asked hesitantly. Orochimaru looked at me expectantly. "Yes?"

"Where is my parents…?" I asked him softly as I started pouring water to a glass. My uncle paused for a second. "Your mother, my sister, is murdered. Your father still lives." He said. I froze, my hand mid-way to picking up his glass of water.

I hesitated yet again, fearing their answer. "Who murdered my mother?" I whispered as I picked up the water and walked back to my uncle. He gave me a look of affection which made me stop on my tracks, half-way towards him. "You did. You were the one who murdered your mother before you disappeared."

The glass of water slipped from my hands and hit the ground with a piercing crack. I stared at my uncle who is looking back at me, calculating my reaction.

_I… killed my own mother?_

I felt shock all over my body and before I knew it, I was running out of Orochimaru's room, heading to nowhere in particular. _I'm a murderer. I killed my own mother._ These are my last thoughts before I collapsed and once again feel overwhelmed by the darkness…

Me: Geez! Why do I always have to faint? I'm not a baby!

Hidan: Wow. Didn't know you could do hard jutsus.

Me: Of course I can baka! Where the hell is Emerald? We still need to buy my uncle a new water glass and fix the hole I made on his wall. FUCK YOU EMERALD! YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!"

Sakura: Huh? Emerald-chan, why are you hiding in my closet?

Emerald: Shhh! Rina-chan might hear you. Anyway, can you do me a favor and tell the viewers to run for their lives? Oh and don't forget to review too!"

Sakura: Eh…? Okay. Please review! And please run for your lives!

(Many people screaming outside sakura's window)

Me: (Flaming aura) EMERALD!

Emerald: Eeeek! Heeeelp!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: FUCK! I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY!

Emerald: Ano… rina-chan please calm down…

Me: Calm down? CALM DOWN? WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN?

Emerald: I know you are upset with our first review demo…

Me: I DON'T CARE! (Having a psychotic urges to kill)

Emerald: Sigh… If it helps, I feel kinda sad too but the second reviewer liked us so…

Me: Fuck this! HIDAN! CAN YOU SACRIFICE ME TO YOUR FUCKING LORD?

Hidan: (A vein throbbed on his forehead) NANI? FUCKING NO WAY BITCH?

Me: FUCK YOU ASS-HOLE!

Deidara: Ahem. On with the show, un!

**Author's note: Hi people who still read my crappy story! For your information, I don't care if you hate this story. I mean, if you did, you won't still be reading till chapter four, right? Yeah. I also don't care if you say you want me to delete this story because it is too disgusting for you. I'm going to go through with this story! Hell yeah! This story does not center about Naruto specifically. I tried my best to show you what is happening in the world while the camera is focused on Naruto. XD Hope you don't hate me.**

Chapter 4

_I killed my own mother… I'm a murderer_. These words kept on repeating itself over and over again in my head as I curled into a ball. I'm currently in a corner in a library I found after I learned from my 'Uncle' about my family. _I'm a fucking killer._

I literally hated myself. Three years ago back when everything is still normal. The parents I knew and grew up with told me that I'm adopted. According to them, they found me as a baby but if I am 'rose' how can that be? I mean, I could've killed a whole village in suna if I was still a baby. Hmm… I wonder.

A thought suddenly struck me as odd, halting my silent tears. I wiped my tears and stood up in search of Kabuto. I don't think I could face my uncle right now. I sighed and walked around the endless hallways. I was again lost within seconds. "Shit. Kabuto forgot to show me around this god-forsaken place." I muttered as I trudged off.

**You know… it'll be easier if you just try to track his chakra down, baka.**

"Oh. You're still alive." I said out loud, voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Tsk. Hey, don't blame me for disappearing. Your own pitiful despair shoved me straight out of your waking mind.**

I scowled. "Just show me how to track him down." I snapped at my inner, not even bothering that people could hear me and may think I'm crazy, talking to myself.

I had a glimpse of my inner rolling her eyes at me before showing me how. I followed it exactly and I found Kabuto in some sort of laboratory. He looked up from his work, startled. "Ah… Rina-sama, how did your talk with Orochimaru-sama go?" He asked politely. I gave him a blank look that gave him a full view of my red-rimmed eyes before looking curiously at the different kinds of organs in jars. "I see… well, Orochimaru-sama and I will be going out on a mission tonight after dinner." Kabuto said as he pushed back his glasses. I turned my gaze slightly to him. "What kind of mission?" I asked curiously, my earlier intention forgotten.

"Hmm…" He raised his eye brow at me before smiling. "We need to get to a certain bridge tomorrow at midnight to meet an Akatsuki member named Sasori. I was under his jutsu before Orochimaru-sama kindly broke his control over me and now…" He gave me an evil smirk that I chose to ignore. "We need to kill him."

I turned my back to him and reached out to touch the jar with a lone heart floating in chemicals. "Huh…" I cursed myself inwardly, wishing I've watched the sequel of Naruto with emerald. At least that way, I will know who or what I am dealing with. The last Naruto episode I've watched is Naruto's training with Jiraiya. Damn. "I have a question for you Kabuto." I said as I removed my gaze from the heart and look at his work, which are a body and a scroll.

"Am I whom they call 'rose' in the bingo book?" I asked flatly. He paused for a second to look at me. "Of course." He said as he returned to his work. "I heard from rumors and from Orochimaru-sama that you are called rose because of your Jutsus." I contemplated on what he said and agreed.

"What do you know about me?" I asked him again. This time, he sighed and stopped working. Kabuto gestured me to sit down on the only chair in the room but again, I ignored him and sat on the table he is working on.

He pushed his glasses up to his nose again. "Well, I knew Orochimaru-sama always brings you back to Konoha every winter, back when they were still a genin. He told me himself that Tsunade will always look forward to your visits with their team. You were a trained and skilled kunoichi back in your village in the hidden storm village. It was a small village where you grew up in and you always bug Orochimaru-sama to take you whenever he visits your home." A memory popped into my mind.

"_But uncle…! Take me with you!" Said an eight year old me as I tugged my uncle's jonnin regulated shirt. "The chunnin exams are next fall and I'm bored! There aren't many shinobis here that could measure up to my strength and I miss auntie Tsunade, pervy raiya and mr. hokage!" I whined. My uncle smiled down at me as we made our way towards my family house._

"_Maybe next time, kitten. Your father and I are working on an experiment right now." He said in his snake-like voice. I frowned._

I blinked and the memory faded. "…I also know you like to eat dango because of the time you and I went out for a mission and that you were only ten but you already killed many people before you disappeared." I remembered my original thought and interrupted him.

"Kabuto… is it possible to turn a person back into a baby when they are ten years old? I thought about this already and according to your story, I was ten years old when I disappeared but the people who found me told me that they found me as a _baby_." I stared at him with my golden eyes that would've freaked out other people but since he didn't flinch or anything, I'm guessing he is used to it because of my uncle's own yellow eyes.

"Hmm… it might be possible. I heard about a rebirthing jutsu that when activated could reborn you into another life but I haven't heard of it being successful." He sighed looking back at his work. "I'll look more into it after my mission. ne?" I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a sly smile that said 'you'd better be' before I went out.

Back at Konoha, Emerald stood stiffly in a borrowed shirt and pants inside the Hokage's office after being summoned by a haggard looking Shizune. _Men… she looked more intimidating in personal._ Emerald thought as she looked at Tsunade as she tapped her finger on her desk.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ **Bam! **Emerald flinched. "Tell me all about your encounter with Akatsuki and don't let out any details." Tsunade commanded and emerald gulped before she told the sannin all about what happened starting with the boat trip up and ending with her encounter with Naruto. When she finished, Tsunade is looking at her thoughtfully. "Can you describe your friend?" Tsunade asked her. Emerald started to open her mouth to describe her best friend but stopped. Instead, she pulled out her designer wallet that thankfully survived despite all she's been through and pull out a picture from the plastic cover.

The picture is of her and Rina from their thirteenth birthday. She gave it to the Hokage and watched in awe as Tsunade's expression change from thoughtful to shock. Emerald hesitated before asking. "Umm… Do you know Rina-chan?"

Tsunade looked at the picture once more before handing it back to her stiffly. "Yes. Back when I was a genin, Orochimaru will always bring his favorite niece to Konoha to train and that girl disappeared sixteen years ago." Tsunade said as she stood up and looked out the window. Emerald just stood there, confused. The Hokage sighed and looked back to her. "That girl… Orochimaru's niece is the girl in the picture with you." She said and emerald's eyes widened.

"Y-y-you mean… Rina-chan is… Orochimaru's niece?" Emerald asked in shock. "But that's impossible! She's only sixteen! You said that the girl disappeared _twenty-six_ years ago! That can't be her! It's impossible!" Emerald said hotly. Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "I know. I know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Tsunade muttered and sighed. "In the mean time, you will need to stay here until I gathered all the shinobis that'll be needed for the mission to track down your friend. Maybe she'll lead us back to the Akatsuki. That is if she still isn't dead." Tsunade added and Emerald lost it.

She slammed both her hands on the Hokage's table and yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! Rina-chan promised me that she won't die on me! She promised me she'll wait for me and knowing her, she won't! She'll probably make a huge chaos that'll announce her presence to the world because that's what she is." Emerald sobbed and wiped away her tears. "That's what she is. She always stuck out in a crowd." She muttered and saw Tsunade smiling at her. She smiled, her outburst over in a second. "And I promised to find her! I'll bring her back and we'll go home together!" She said determinately. Clenching her fist in front of her, she looked at the legendary sannin with fire in her eyes. "I'll never give up on her and so will she! We'll go back home together!"

Tsunade thought that the girl reminded her of Naruto when she said that. "What's your name?" The Hokage asked and watched as the girl spluttered and blush. "E-emerald sayuho." She said blushing. Tsunade sat down again behind her desk. "Well, Emerald. You'll be staying in the hotel. You'll be guarded by ANBU so you don't be scared if you feel being watched." The Hokage said and emerald nodded. "I understand."

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade suddenly yelled, making Emerald jump in fright. Shizune walked in carrying a cute pig. "You'll escort emerald to the hotel and make sure she's comfortable, okay? Usually I had sakura do this but she's on a mission to find out Sasori's spy with team Kakashi."

Shizune nodded. "Please follow me." She said and emerald meekly followed. 'This must be season two where Naruto and sakura first meet Sai and Yamato. Cool!' She thought and giggled to herself quietly. "So, what happened to you?" Shizune asked.

Emerald tried to keep up pace with Shizune as they made their way around Konoha's market district. "Me and my best friend got attacked by Akatsuki and she made me get help." She said quietly. "Are you a kunoichi?" Shizune asked and emerald sighed.

"No." She muttered. "But I know a lot of jutsus." She added thoughtfully. Emerald looked at the bright noon sun and thought. 'I hope you kept your promise to me, Rina-chan! I wish that you were here. I just met Tsunade and boy. She's more hot-headed than in the anime.' Emerald sighed and continued to follow Shizune's figure. 'I also met Naruto, sakura, Sai and captain Yamato! Of course, you don't know Sai or Yamato since you didn't watch Naruto shippuden with me but… I'm sure you'll like them! And then a little earlier, I met Kiba! He is sooo cute.' Emerald blushed involuntarily and tried to forget thoughts about Kiba as they approached a ramen house.

In the deep underground lair of Orochimaru, I sighed. "The hell?" I yelled because for the third time this day, I'm lost AGAIN. I muttered curses as I walked onwards. _Why the hell do they even have so man rooms? We are only four here, for goodness sake! Damn._

I growled a bit and paused when I passed a big room of some kind. I walked in and saw a door with a couple of symbols written on it. 'Wonder what's back there?'

**For your information, it leads out to the forest. Baka.**

'Really? But… How do we open it?' I cocked my head at the door.

**How about you punch it with chakra? Hell. I'll leave you for now. I'm kind of tired.**

'Ugh. You are so unfair!'

I sighed and filled my fist with chakra before punching it. It broke off into pieces and I took a deep breath of fresh oxygen. "They probably won't notice that I'll be gone in a while." I said to myself before feeding chakra to my feet and jumping away.

I was traveling a few hours when I decided to stop. I wiped my forehead and glared at the sun. I felt fatigue, lack of sleep and hunger as I stop near a stream. 'I should've eaten the food Kabuto gave me.' I thought as I sighed before kneeling down to drink from the stream. That's when a couple of kunai and shuriken appeared out of nowhere making me dodge away.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" I shouted at the unknown assailant and froze. I am looking at Itachi or I think of Itachi because he looks like Sasuke. Beside him is a giant walking shark none other that Kisame. Damn. I remembered one episode in Naruto where they fought Kakashi and the others. They managed to escape at that episode and are clearly stronger than the other Konoha shinobis. I made the mistake of looking at Itachi's sharingan before darkness once AGAIN, overwhelmed me.

Emerald is in the Ichiraku's ramen house happily eating a bowl of ramen. Shizune turned out to be pretty talkative and kept asking her a lot of question about herself and Rina-chan but emerald ignored her for most part because the most part is sort of star-struck that she is eating in the same ramen house Naruto ate at. Once she tasted the ramen, she can't help but be addicted to it and ate three bowls much to the owner's amazement.

Goose bumps suddenly covered her body and she shuddered. "What's wrong Emerald?" Shizune asked, noticing her shudder. Emerald rubbed her arms and stared at nothing in particular. "Something must've happened to Rina-chan…" She muttered, feeling dread and unease make their way to her system. "Something _really_ bad…"

_Please Kami-sama, let her be safe…_

Me: HELL? Why does author-chan always make me faint?

Emerald: (Shrugs) Don't know.

Sakura: Hey, I thought that the author is either you or emerald?

Me: Huh? No way. Emerald and I are just characters like you.

Sakura: Demo…? Then who's Author-chan?

Me: Well… that's the big mystery so don't ask me.

Hidan: HEY BITCH! CAN YOU LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CLOSET NOW?

Me: Tss… Say _please_.

Hidan: FUCK YOU!

Emerald and sakura: (Sweat drops) Well readers, please don't forget to review!

Me: AND STOP BEING SO FUCKING HARSH! If you hate the story then stop reading!

Emerald: Sigh… you've been hanging out with hidan too much rina-chan. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: YO PEOPLE! I'm back! Sorry for my bad mouthing and all. I've been hanging out with hidan lately and he's starting to rub off on me.

Hidan: FUCK! WHO ATE THE LAST DAMN COOKIE? THAT WAS FUCKING MINE!

Me: URUSE! I'm trying to talk to the readers here! (Eating the last cookie of hidan. :3)

Emerald: (Walks in) Hello! Now on with the show! Ja! I'm going to run now because I have a feeling there's going to be an all-out war in… 3…2…1. (Walks out)

Hidan: WHY YOU BITCH! THAT COOKIE IS FUCKING _MINE_! GIVE IT BACK!

Me: (Ate the cookie in one bite) Too bad teme! I already _ate_ it. (Smirks at hidan)

Hidan: YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!

Me: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm going to sleep.

Hidan: I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Me: I know. :3

Deidara: She doesn't own Naruto, un!

**Author's notes: Hi again! I'm going to make a new fan fiction after this. XD I don't know if I should make something about hidanxsakura or akatsukixsakura. You decide. Hmm… anyway, you're probably thinking who I am. I'm guessing you thought that rina-chan is the author but think **_**again**_**. Who am I? Heh anyhoo, this is for you yuti-chan!**

Chapter 5

_Please Kami-sama, let her be safe…_

I woke up for the third time with a splitting head ache. Ugh. What the hell? Fucking head ache. I feel like I have a hung over. After a few minutes of disorientation, a couple of curse and a few ripped out hair, my head ache finally subsided enough for me to look around my surroundings.

It turns out I'm in some kind of small room. Kind of like the one in my uncle's lair except this room has a huge circle blood with triangle in the middle of the floor and a dead man full of blood inside it. I froze not because of the dead man but because of the circle.

Damn. That strange circle is like the one that crazy, foul-mouthed, asshole Hidan made during our fight. I stood up suddenly and started to run to the door but something held me back. I looked at my wrists and saw handcuffs. Fuck. Can this day get any worse?

Apparently, whatever God above doesn't like me because a few minutes later… it did. "I see you're finally awake bitch!" The door opened to reveal the violet-eyed jashinist. I glared at him. He looked back at me with a smirk. "You're not going to get away this time, bitch. Those are chakra depleting handcuffs you are wearing." He said as he walked towards me. "You're going to pay big-time bitch!" He threatened on my face. Violet and yellow eyes met for a second and I yawned.

I made a shooing gesture with my hand. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. You're no fun." I said as I looked around the room. He clenched his fists and opened his mouth to let out more curses at me. "Hidan, leader-sama wants to see the girl now. I'll take her from here." Kakuzu said as he walks into the room and tugged my cuffs from the bed. He started leading me out. I stuck out my tongue childishly at Hidan before we walk out of the door.

"WHY YOU―BITCH! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR SOMEDAY I'LL KILL YOU!" We both heard Hidan shout. I smirked and let Kakuzu lead me around the hallways. 'Ugh. What is it with evil people and endless hallways?' I asked my inner but again, she didn't reply. I sighed and a few minutes later, I was bored. "Hey, Kakuzu. Wherever you are taking me, are we there yet?" I asked and received silence. I glared as his back and almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped.

"We're here. You'll go in by yourself." He said gruffly before opening a black door with a single red cloud on it. I pursed my lip for a second before shrugging and walking in. He closed the door behind me and I had to blink several times to adjust to the dimness of the room.

At first, all I saw is a desk then I looked up to see myself staring at strange orange like rings for eyes. 'Damn. His eyes are weirder than mine' I tilted my head at him as he spoke. "So you're 'rose', the one who almost killed both of my men with a single jutsu." I heard the guy said from behind the desk. My stupid mood swings shot up and I glared at him. "My name is not '_Rose_'. It's _Rina_." I told him coldly. I couldn't see his face and it made me nervous though I didn't show it.

"Miss _Rina_, I'd like you to join my organization, Akatsuki." He said confidently and I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what if I don't want to join?" I asked him, still staring at his strange orange ringed eyes. I noticed it was sort of grayish on the edges.

The leader of Akatsuki leaned forward a bit, giving me enough view to see his piercing covered face and bright orange hair. "You have no choice on this matter, miss. Either you join us or be killed." He said in his cold flat voice. Again, I tilted my head to the side slightly. 'Hmm… I still need to find Emerald. I told her I'll stick out like a sore thumb for her to spot easily. Besides, it's like a gang and I might as well have fun while she look for a way to find me.'

I looked straight at his eyes, not wavering. "I'll join. Not because I'm afraid of getting killed but because I needed to keep my promise to someone." I said and he nodded. My whole body suddenly tensed and I turned my head towards the darkness beyond the Akatsuki leader. I feel like there are other people in the room with us. Two of them to be exact and they are hiding in the shadows.

"Kakuzu will show you around the base and to your room. After you got yourself comfortable, you'll be meeting the other members. You'll stay here until I call you back for your mission." He told me in a dismissive tone that is strangely familiar. I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk out but stopped. "Can I get this thing off me now?" I asked the leader, holding up my wrists with the cuffs.

"Yes." He said and I walked out. Outside, Kakuzu is waiting for me. I showed him my cuffs. "The leader said I could get this thing off now." I said and he proceeded to remove it. He started walking away after it was removed. "Hey! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him while rubbing my wrists.

"This will be your room." He said, stopping in front of another door. This one is made of red wood. "Get rest. Somebody will come and get you in a few hours to meet the others." I nodded and entered my room. I looked at it and my first thought is that 'It looks like a hotel room.' It has a single bed, a desk, a closet and a bathroom.

I sighed and closed the door behind me. I went to the closet first and saw cloaks like the one Kakuzu and Hidan is wearing. I rummaged around and found a lot of black shirts and pants that looked like a guy would wear. A couple of inspecting later, I found a pair of sandals that Naruto usually wears.

"Ugh. I need a bath." I muttered and went into the bathroom with a shirt and pants. I let the hot water relax me as I thought of Emerald. 'I need a plan. I need to find her fast. Who knows what kind of stuff happened to her! Damn. I need to create a havoc that'll reach to her. Something bright and literally screams "I'm HERE!"' I sighed and turned off the shower. I put on the black shirt and black pants. The shirt is too large on me, hiding my female figure. 'Huh. I look like a guy.' I thought and scowled. Not that I minded. Back at Tokyo high school with my gang, I was what they called tomboyish. I hate doing girly stuff and wearing dresses. I don't fall for hot guys that easily and I hate being called cute.

I scowled at my reflection. If only I could have a half mask like Kakashi… that way, nobody could say I'm a girl and underestimate me. **Well, you could make one you know. **I rolled my eyes at the mirror. 'Finally, sleeping beauty awakes.' I thought sarcastically.

**Tsk. You never change. Not even after you knew you were the one who killed your own mother.** I froze and clenched my knuckles.

'The past is the past. I can't take back what I've done already. I need to look forward to the future not to look back at my past. I will make up for what I did by helping my best friend get out of here.' I muttered in my mind. 'Anyway, can you teach me how to make a mask?'

**Hn. Typical. After moping around for one day, you're back to your normal self.** I heard my inner sigh. **Just follow my hand signs, 'kay?**

I followed my inner's instruction and a mask suddenly formed on half of my face. It is a perfect fit and I smiled inwardly. Now, I look like any guy you find on the street. I willed my mask to go away and it slowly dissolved back on my skin. I walked out of the bathroom and stopped when I saw someone lying on my bed.

I went to move to my fighting stance but saw who the person is, so I relaxed and put my hands on my hips. "Get out of my bed bastard." I told Hidan as he looked at me with an expression of utter boredom. I sighed with annoyance and went to the closet to get the shinobi sandals. I put it on and glared at Hidan's lazy form. "I said move your butt, bastard! You'll rub your stupid germs on it." I hissed at him. He only gave me a lazy smile before he turned his back to me and went to sleep. A vein throbbed on my head and an idea formed in my mind, changing my expression from irritated to horror.

"Are you the one sent to accompany me to the others?" I asked his back and he answered with a lazy "Yeah bitch." I fumed and waited for him to take me to meet the other members. "Well? Aren't you going to show me the way?" I asked him hotly and he replied, still with his back to me. "Make me."

I gave him an evil smirk. "Oooh. You are _so_ going to regret saying that." I told him. He froze and turned to look at me. "You've met my pet dragon." I said darkly as the air around me turned black with black roses. I walked out of the door just as my dragon materialized. "Have fun." I smiled sweetly at his angry face and closed the door.

"Now where would a bunch of guys hang around together?" I looked up and down the hallway and went in search of the kitchen.

Back at the inn, Emerald is now fully dressed with a normal shinobi clothes that Shizune temporarily provided to her. She was inspecting her brown cloak over tight black shirt and loose black shorts outfit when an ANBU wearing a fox mask suddenly appeared in the room. Emerald let out a startled "Eeep!" before composing herself.

"The Hokage wishes to see you in her office right away." He said before disappearing. Emerald started running towards the Hokage's office with excitement. A lot of people stopped and stared at her weird bluish hair. She ignored them.

When she reached the office, she politely knocked on the door. She heard a muffled "Come in!" and she walked in and closed the door before AGAIN, staring in awe at the Hokage and the four other occupants in the room. "I see you've changed your outfit. I trust that you've had enough rest as well?" The sannin asked her and she nodded before launching herself at the Hokage's desk, startling everyone in the room.

"Are we going to find Rina-chan now?" Emerald asked excitedly. Tsunade gave her a glare that didn't faze her. The sannin sighed. "Emerald, calm down. That's the reason why we called you here." Emerald smiled excitedly and backed away a little. That's when she notice who the other three are and blushed.

"Neji, Kiba, and Shino. I've already briefed you on your mission. Take back this girl's friend and bring her back. While you are at it, gather as many information about the Akatsuki but don't engage in battle if you happen to see them." Tsunade told the three shinobis while Kiba gave a friendly wave and smile to Emerald.

Emerald blushed before turning back to Tsunade and asking. "I'm going with them, right?" To which the Hokage nodded at, making emerald punch the air in a very unlady-like manner. "Ya-ta! Wait for me Rina-chan! I'm going to find you and bring you back." She yelled excitedly. All the people in the room thought that she looked a lot like Naruto when she does that.

"You'll be going tomorrow morning at sunrise. Pack all the stuff you'll need and exercise great caution. Remember we are dealing with Akatsuki here. Now you're dismissed!" Tsunade said, making emerald smile. 'Wow! I'm on an official recon mission issued by Tsunade! This is the best day ever!'

"This is the worst day ever." I muttered as I looked around the hallway. "Is kitten-chan lost? Tobi can help you!" I turned around and sent a punch towards a man wearing an orange swirly mask. He dodged it and held out both hands in front of him, waving to around in panic. "What did Tobi do? Tobi is only trying to help kitten-chan!" He whined like a child. I stared at him. _How can a guy like him ever be accepted in the Akatsuki?_

"Why do you call me that?" I blurted out, annoyed. Not knowing what to make of this masked man who is acting like he's six years old. "Call you what?" He asked me with his childishly high voice. I glared at him. "Why do you call me kitten-chan? And who the hell are you?"

The childish man stood up a little straighter. "Tobi is just Tobi! Tobi likes to call you kitten-chan because of kitten-chan's strange eyes." I unconsciously looked away hiding my eyes. It was always the same. Everywhere I go, they will always notice my eyes. Damn. The world is so unfair.

"What is going on in here, un?" I froze and turned around, seeing a guy with blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and bangs hiding his other blue eyes. In my opinion, he looks a lot like a girl. "Deidara-senpai! Tobi found kitten-chan wandering around lost but kitten-chan got upset with Tobi." He whined to the blonde, making the other guy's vein throb on his forehead.

"Shut up Tobi, un! You are giving me a head ache! Who the hell are you, un?" The blonde asked me. I gave him a blank look and decided to ignore him. I decided to walk down the hall more. I was only taking my fifth step when I felt several things headed my way. "Deidara-senpai!" I didn't move, a sudden memory popping in my head. I felt several kunais pass through my body and I exploded into many rose petals, much to the two man's amazement.

I reappeared behind the blonde. "Do that again and you'll die." I whispered to him darkly. He turned to me, shouting. "What the hell, un?" I backed away and saw Kakuzu heading towards us.

"Where's Hidan?" He asked me. I gave him one of my innocent looks. "He refused to take me to meet you guys so I left him to babysit my pet dragon." I said innocently and Kakuzu shrugged. To make things perfect, we heard Hidan yell "FUCKING DRAGON! THAT'S MY FUCKING ROSARY! GIVE IT BACK!" Followed by something being thrown and more of hidan's swearing. "THIS IS FUCKING BLASPHEMY TO MY GOD! YOU FUCKING DRAGON!" I sweat dropped before asking Kakuzu. "Aren't you going to help him?" He shook his head and headed to another direction. "Follow me. You'll be meeting the other members now."

I followed him obediently. I felt somebody rush up to me and I was suddenly glomped from behind. "Tobi likes kitten-chan! At least kitten-chan doesn't try to kill Tobi." Tobi said happily. I sweat dropped again before running after Kakuzu with Tobi following closely on my heels. 'Sheesh. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning.'

Back at Konoha, it's already near dusk and Emerald is starving and feeling really uncomfortable. She decided to take a walk around Konoha for a while. She passed a couple of shops that promised food but she doesn't feel like eating foreign food right now. Not when she had this feeling of unease.

A large white dog suddenly run up to her and tackled her, making her fall down. She giggled and patted its head. The dog barked as its brown-haired owner ran up to them. "Akamaru!" Kiba reached them and saw Emerald. "Oh, hi! You were the girl that's going to go with us tomorrow, right?" He asked as he helped Emerald stand up. She didn't reply, just nodded her beet red face. Of all the Naruto characters, her number one crush is Kiba followed by Deidara.

"Heh. I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru. We're the one who helped you to the hospital." Kiba told her while rubbing Akamaru's head. Emerald smiled, still blushing. "I'm Emerald." She smiled and he grinned making her beet red face even redder. Just when things are getting perfect, Emerald's body decided to betray her and her stomach let out a growl. Emerald clutched her stomach trying to silence it.

Kiba looked at her blankly at first before smiling. "Ano. Emerald! How about I treat you to some yakiniku?" He asked the red faced girl. Emerald smiled and nodded. "Sure." Kiba grinned then paused to look at her blush. He tilted his head to one side, making Emerald squeal inside like a crazy fan girl. "Are you okay? You look like you have a fever." He noted and Emerald just shook her head. Kiba shrugged and chatted with her on the way to yakiniku.

"I thought I sent out Hidan to accompany you." The leader's cold and neutral voice is the first thing I heard as I walk into some kind of meeting room after Kakuzu. I shrugged and just stood there as the other Akatsuki members looked at me, assessing me.

The door behind me is suddenly kicked open and I automatically bowed my body a bit to miss being beheaded. "FUCK YOU BITCH! YOUR FUCKING DRAGON SWALLOWED MY DAMN ROSARY AND ALMOST BIT OFF MY HEAD!" I sighed as hidan walk into the room. "Hidan, shut up and take your position." Kakuzu said coldly. Hidan cussed as he made his way to stand beside Kakuzu, bumping me roughly in the process. I kept my gaze ahead and devoid my face of any emotion. A trick I learned from playing too much poker with my gang.

"Now that all of us are here. I wanted all of you to meet the newest member of the organization. This is Rina. She's the one the hunter-nin called 'Rose'. She'll be Sasori's new partner since Deidara already have a partner." The leader is cut off when Deidara reacted. "What un? Why can't I be Sasori-danna's partner, un? We've been partners for years, un. Let _Tobi_ be Rina's partner." He said and suddenly clammed up when the leader's eyes turned to look at him with annoyance.

"She'll be Sasori's new partner since he's still recovering from his supposed 'death' and that's final. Now back to the introductions." The leader turned back to me. "My name is Pein but you'll address me as Pein-sama and when you're out on mission, you'll call me leader-sama. Is that clear?" I resisted my urge to roll my eyes at him and nodded.

"They will be your new colleagues." Pein gestured for me to follow and he introduced me to the first person which is a girl about five years older than me. The first thing I noticed is her blue hair, cut in shoulder-length and adorned with a paper flower. I immediately felt sadness because her blue hair reminded me a lot of Emerald. "This is Konan. She's my partner." Pein told me and I grasped her hand which felt a lot like paper. I gazed at her face and saw a couple of empty blue eyes look back at me.

I followed Pein to the next person which is Itachi right beside Kisame. "This is Itachi and his partner Kisame." Itachi doesn't look like the shaking hands kind so I just gave him a look exactly like his, completely devoid of emotions. Kisame waved his fishy blue hand at me in acknowledgement. I gave him a nod before we moved on the next Akatsuki members.

"This is Deidara…" The blonde I met earlier grinned at me, I smiled back at him. "Tobi…" The masked nin suddenly glomped me with a hug. Deidara plucked him off me with an annoyed expression. I turned to the next person. "That's Kakuzu and Hidan whom I gather you've already met." Pein looked at me as I gave Hidan a mocking smile. "Yeah. They killed me because apparently I'm worth some fortune and they are also the main reason my partner got separated from me. Unfortunately, I cannot die." Hidan glared daggers at me while Kakuzu muttered. "It was a waste of good money too."

Pein ignored the glares and motioned me to follow to the next person. "This is Zetsu. He works alone." The leader said while I gaped at a giant Venus trap. There is a man inside. Half his face is black while the other is white. I smelled meat on him, reminding me that I'm starving. "It is nice to meet **another cannibal like me.**" I held back a shudder at his voice which sounds like two person at once and narrow my eyes at him. "What ARE you talking about? I'm not a cannibal." I told him. He gave me a look. "**You cannot lie to me, child.** I'm a meat eater like you. **We are of the same kind.**" I looked at him confused before I saw Pein waiting at the last Akatsuki member whom I've gathered will be my partner.

"This is Sasori. He'll be your new partner." Pein told me and I looked, wait no. _STARED _at a red-haired guy with brown eyes. He gave me a look of utter boredom. I half-closed my eyes and turn to Pein. "Now that the introductions are complete, I'll be going now. Sasori, show your partner to the kitchen and give her something to eat. She looks like she wants to eat you." I glared at Pein's retreating back and followed closely behind the silent red head.

'Wow. People in the Akatsuki are weird.'

**Yeah. They are weird enough that we could easily blend in.**

I internally rolled my eyes at my inner before following Sasori's figure down the hallway. The darkness engulfing our bodies as we headed to the kitchen.

Me: HEH! I just made you look like a sissy!

Hidan: FUCK YOU! I FUCKING WISH THAT YOU'LL DIE ALREADY!

Me: WHAT did you say ass-hole?

Hidan: BITCH!

Me: Bastard!

Hidan: Whore!

Me: GAY!

Hidan: OH! You did NOT just say that!

Me: Well I just did so BLEH! (Sticks out tongue at him)

Emerald: Children! Stop arguing and just continue memorizing your scripts.

Hidan: SHUT UP!

Me: Whatever.

Tobi: Tobi wanted to say to the readers to please review so author-chan will be happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm so tired… (Groan)

Hidan: BWAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE FUCKING HELL, BITCH! HAHAHA!

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE!

Hidan: (Looks at me) GAHAHAHA!

Me: GRR…!

Emerald: Now, now. You two, please go to rest already. Can't you two have a truce even if it is only for one day?

Me and Hidan: NO!

Emerald: Sigh…

Sakura: Emerald-chan. Why don't you have a day off? I'll take over for a day.

Emerald: Arigatou! Sakura-chan! (Quickly exits)

Sakura: On with the show!

Me: Author-chan doesn't own Naruto.

Hidan: (Still laughing on the ground) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: (face palms) Why did I ever sign up to this?

**Author's notes: Hello people! I'm going to update AFTER I get about 20 reviews. I'm studying in college so… I'm going to be busy especially with our damn math professor who is strict as hell! Anyway, I'm having a huge writer's block. I had trouble writing this chapter. Damn! I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is for my friends Brielle and Migee!**

Chapter 6

"YOU'RE A PUPPET?" I gawked at my partner, the red-head Sasori. He glared at me as we walked to our destination. I'm currently on a practice mission right now or something like that. We're on our way to kill a man named Kahiru and exchange him for bounty.

My partner glared at me with his puppet, Hiruko. "You're too loud. Shut up." He told me and I rolled my eyes at him. I'm wearing my cloak which is too large so I had to cut it on the bottom. I cut it until my knees and removed the sleeves so I could move freely. I keep on wearing it like a cardigan. I don't know why but Deidara seemed affected by this. He looked at me with shock when he saw me and then proceeded to be emo he whole morning until we departed to our mission.

We continued walking in silence until we reached a small village. Once there, I searched for a place to eat because I'm really STARVING. I saw a shop that serves dango and remembered Kabuto telling me that I liked dango before. "Hey grumpy-san! What's a dango?" I asked him while pointing my thumb to the shop. He glared at me like I'm a three years old who keeps on bugging him. "I want to try it! Come on, Sasori-senpai. _Please_?" I made my puppy dog eyes at him.

A few minutes later, I'm happily eating dangos while we search for our target. "Eth shuck tho ma mwauth." I told Sasori while I tried vainly to unstick the dango from my upper and lower teeth. Sasori looked like he wanted to kill me right then and there. I smiled at him happily.

I opened my mouth to annoy him more but then, I felt a strong chakra signature somewhere near us. I stopped and looked around. Sasori did the same and saw our target. "There is our target. Remember we need to assassinate him without drawing attention to―" Sasori told me but I ignored him and walked up to our target. Our target, Kahiru-san, has light blonde hair that keeps on sticking out and a pair of grey eyes. I stood right beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi!" I said with a smile. He turned to look at me startled before grinning. "Why, hello beautiful. What can I do for a yah?" He asked me with a perverted smile. I groaned in my mind. 'Geez. Another pervert. Great.'

"May-be." I said in a flirty tone before walking away. "Follow me." He did. I gave Sasori a look. He watched from afar and gave me a nod. I smiled at him before leading Kahiru out of the village. I stopped when we are out of the village's bounds. "Damn girl. You don't have to go this far. My house is nearer, you know." He stopped walking and I turned to look at him.

I honestly don't have an idea what to do next so I just mimicked what the other girl's in my high school does when trying to seduce a guy. I pulled him close to me and whispered to his ear. "You made a very bad mistake of following me out here." I saw him shiver a bit and pull away looking at me warily. "Who are you?" Kahiru asked me. I just smiled, a random memory suddenly passing my mind.

I put a hand behind my back. I summoned my chakra and made it materialize into a whip made of rose thorns. "People usually call me kitten but recently, the hunter-nin's call me Rose." I told him and watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened. "Oh. I _see_ you've heard of me." I smiled, trying to copy hidan's sadistic smile.

Sasori suddenly reappeared beside me, still inside his stupid puppet. "Hurry up, will you? I hate waiting." He said gruffly. I sighed before flicking my thorn whip to Kahiru's direction. He tried to dodge but I was faster. I reappeared behind him when he was in mid-air. "Sacred of a little girl, Kahiru?" I mocked him before sending a kick to his back. Kahiru hit a tree, HARD. I heard several bones crack on his body. "Hmph. I thought that he's strong since he has a fifty million ryo on his head." I remarked to Sasori. He just grunted before saying. "You know I hate waiting. Finish this already!" He told me, irritated. I glanced at Kahiru who is starting to stand up and making several hand jutsus.

"But the fun is just starting." I whined and prepared for what our target will do. That earned me a rap on the head with his puppet's tail. "Geez. Stop being an old fart will you?" I told him while rubbing the sore spot on my head. We both turned back to our target as he stood up completely healed and is now sporting a dangerous aura. "I don't care if you are a girl. I will show you no mercy tonight." Kahiru said coldly, his chakra flaring as he prepared to fight. I smiled and stepped forward. "_Now_, you're talking! Let's dance." I said before jumping and flicking my whip to his direction once more.

"Her scent ends here." Kiba told the other three members of the recon team. Emerald looked down on the ground where Kiba is pointing. She saw that the ground is raised in several places like a long creature move underground before attacking. She shivered when she thought of what happened to Rina. So many possibilities ran through her mind before she dismissed it all. _Rina won't die that easily. She's strong. She could defeat them._

Emerald took a deep breath to calm herself. "This is so odd." Shino said quietly. Neji released his Byakugan and turned to him. "What do you mean, Shino?" He asked. Shino silently held out his hand, palm facing upward. Ten of his bugs started pooling into his palm. Emerald shuddered in her mind. Men… That is so creepy!

She stared as the bugs started circling Shino's palm erratically. "Whatever did this to my bugs is not normal." Shino said in his creepily quiet voice. Kiba resumed looking while Akamaru sniffed the ground. Emerald looked at heer surroundings and when she did so, she saw something glimmer in the trees. She walked towards it, consious of Neji and Shino's stare at her back.

"It's Rina's blade…" Emerald said slowly as she took hold of a hilt and yanked a blade out of the tree. She almost cried in relief but composed herself. _Idiot! Rina won't like it if you started crying._ She turned back to the others and showed them the blade. "Whatever happened…" A new fire of determination took hold of Emerald's eyes, making the others look at each other briefly. "I'm sure Rina didn't go down fighting."

Neji nodded and crouched to take one of the scattered black petals around them. He placed it on his palm and it disinegrated slowly into ash. "And whoever did it is as dangerous as the enemies."

I stared at my enemy. He's fast. Faster than I thought. So far he dodged all my whip attacks. "Time for a new method." I sighed deeply and then suddenly explode into action. I ran towards him and as I got close, I did a backflip. Catching him on the chin and throwing him backwards. He regained his his balanched and smirked at me.

"Is that all you go Gwah!" I stared at his look of shock, smiled and turn into an explosion of black petals. The real me held the kunai that is embedded deep under his skull. "You've been so concentrated on fighting that you didn't even notice that what you are fighting is a clone." He slumped on the ground, dead. I looked at Sasori as his tail took hold of the dead body. "You took so long in disposing the boy." He gruffed as he walk away. "Old fart." I muttered under my breath and ran up to catch him.

Me: Mwahahaha! FINALLY! An update! MWAHAHAHA! Now I can finally kill HIDAN!

Hidan: BITCH!

Me: Oh hidan… (smiles evilly) Don't you want to meet your God?

Hidan: FUCK YOU BITCH!

Tobi: ahhh…? Tobi says hi to the readers! (^_^)/

Me and Hidan: Tobi… (-_-;)

Emerald: No Tobi! Don't go near those two! You'll be contaminated by their evilness!

Tobi: (Deep voice) Who says I'm not evil?

Me, Hidan and Emerald: (O_O)

Tobi: (normal voice) Please read and review! (Deep voice) Or ELSE.


	7. Chapter 7

Hidan: Hello fucking low-lives who loves me! I'm here to rant a bit about that fucking new bitch member Rina. First off, she takes MY damn psyche AND fucking beheads me with it! She also made my head a fucking jack-o-lantern and proceeded to show everyone my damn humiliation! Shit! Also, she ate my LAST cookie! Do you fucking know how―

Me: AUGH! Will you shut up already? You just woke up the whole damn organization with your sissy complaints.

Hidan: BITCH! I FUCKIN HATE YOU! I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Me: (Turns to a sleepy emerald.) Isn't he going to die soon?

Emerald: Huh? (Blinks twice) Oh yeah. He'll be dead soon enough. It's only a few seasons away.

Hidan: NANI? What the hell are you two talking about? I'm fucking immortal! I cannot die!

Me: Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. (Goes back to her room)

Emerald: Me too. (Exits)

Hidan: FUCK! I FUCKING HATE THESE ATHEIST BITCHES! YOU! (Turns to the audience) WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU ALL GAWKING ABOUT? JUST FUCKING READ ALREADY!

Emerald: (From her room) Author-chan doesn't own Naruto!

Me: (From my room) SHUT UP HIDAN! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP AROUND HERE YOU KNOW!

**Author's note: Hiya people! I wasn't supposed to update but I love you people so much that's why I posted earlier than planned. Anyway, don't forget to read and review! Thanks for all the people who reviewed already. I appreciated it. Hmm, this'll be my Christmas present to you all! And a birthday present to my friend migee! Hahaha! Sorry if a bit late though. -_-;**

Chapter 7

_Rose-sama…_

_That's dangerous…_

_What the hell is happening…?_

_Roza…_

_Rose…_

I woke up gasping for breath. Clutching my head which has began to throb, I made my way to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my sweaty face and looked at myself in the mirror. "What the hell was that?"

**Beats me.** I scowled at my reflection and looked away. "I wonder what is happening to Emerald." I muttered under my breath. I moved away from the mirror, not knowing something is watching me from the shadows.

Emerald watched the flames as the shinobis around her settled down for the night. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled to the forest and after a few minutes, the big white dog came running out. Neji looked around the clearing, searching for any signs of danger. When he found none, he settled down on one of the big rocks encircling their camp.

"So will you tell us more about the missing person?" Shino asked Emerald in a way that made her feel like something is crawling down her arm. She squirmed and looked at Kiba for support. He nodded and smiled encouragingly while Neji observed from his perch.

"Rina and I have known each other since childhood. She's resourceful and tough. That's why I know she's not dead." Emerald bit off the urge to say "yet" and looked at Neji. "You are right when you said that she is dangerous. I've seen Rina fought men older and bigger than her and so far, no one has managed to beat her."

"Have you seen her use any of her abilities before? What's her weakness? We need to know more about her." Neji asked and for some odd reason, Emerald felt angry. "Why do you keep asking that? She's not an enemy, okay?"

"How can you be sure of that? She's in the bingo book. Her head is worth a hundred ryo and you expect us to believe that she is not dangerous?" Neji stood up, his anger flaring in time with Emerald's. "She's a unique user of Jutsus that has never been seen before! Her uncle is Orochimaru and she had killed a whole clan of expert ninjas in one night before she was even ten years old! Did you really expect us to believe that she is as innocent as you made her look?"

Emerald stood up. They both glared at each other while Kiba tried to defuse the situation. "Hey, hey. We're a team guys. Act civilized. We're mature, right?" He turned to look at Shino with a look of confusion but he just remained silent. Kiba turned back to the two and saw Emerald's retreating back. "Hey! Lady! Hold up!" He took off after her but not before giving Neji a glance then he disappeared as he followed Emerald.

"Shino, have you found any trace of the target's chakra?" Neji turned to Shino. "No. Her chakra disappeared as fast as those petals wither." Shino replied and continued being silent. Neji scowled at him for a moment before sighing in defeat and sitting on the rock once more.

Back at the Akatsuki's hideout, I was busy putting on a shirt when I felt somebody behind me. Instincts took over and I ducked, barely dodging a psyche as it sliced the air. I heard somebody curse as I jump out of the way. I glared at my attacker. "What the hell Hidan? Can't you leave a girl with her privacy for just a few minutes?"

Hidan took hold of his psyche proudly. "Hmph. I've seen men look sexier than you." He smirked and I scowled, putting my shirt on hurriedly. "What? Like you've slept with them before?" I said in a very sly manner that I know will immediately tick him off.

"URUSE!" He grabbed my hair and yelled on my face. I clenched my teeth, forcing myself to stay still. "I _never_ slept with another guy! GOT IT?" I tried to twist out of his hold but he held fast. "Let GO!" I yelled, feeling really angry now. He still held fast.

"I said… LET. GO!" I yelled and I felt something stir inside me. The air suddenly felt electric. Like there were living currents inside. Hidan released me as I gasp and felt my eyes prick. "What the FUCK is WRONG with you?" I yelled and turned to look at him. He growled at me in anger. "You will perish in the purgatory bitch!" He said threateningly. I shrugged and glared at me. "Been there, done that. Bought the t-shirt." I smirked and walked out of the door. I was almost in the hallway to find Sasori when I heard him say something that froze my heart. "Your friend Emerald will die because of you."

"I don't get it! Rina-chan is really nice. If only he knew what she's really like! He won't be treating her like an enemy!" Emerald muttered angrily under her breath as she pushed through the forest. She thought she heard footsteps behind her but she dismissed it as her imagination. When she saw a figure of a man land softly in front of her, she realized it was not her imagination. Nope. Not at all.

"Hello Emerald." The guy in front of her greeted softly. She stared wide-eyed at him. Taking in his spiky blue hair, pale complexion and his odd mismatched eyes. She took a step back as the guy took a step closer to give her a perfect view of his perfectly ocean blue right eye and his left eye which is white. He wore a black mercenary-like outfit.

Emerald gulped. "Who are you and how do you know me?" She took another step backward, secretly putting her right arm on the kunai pouch on the back of her waist. The guy looked at her. Cocking his head to the right and looking confused for a moment. "You forgot? Huh. The genjustu must have been really permanent. Meaning Loki was right." He said, almost to himself.

"WHO are you?" Emerald asked again. Dropping into the stance that Kiba taught her to get better footing, she took out a kunai from the pouch. From behind her, she heard the sound of footsteps. The guy stared at her for a bit before replying. "My name is Azure." _Azure… Doesn't ring a bell. I don't think I've seen him in any Naruto episodes either._ She thought. "I'm trying to find my mistress Roza or Rose as the hunter-nin calls her." Emerald stared at him and blurted out. "You mean Rina?" She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Emerald!" She looked behind her and saw Kiba heading towards her with Akamaru. "What are you doing out here?" Kiba asked as he skidded to a stop beside her. She turned to look towards the guy named Azure but he was gone. "N-Nothing." She said quietly. Kiba looked at her worriedly. "You sure?" She nodded.

"I'm just a bit worried about Rina-chan." She said as she started walking again towards the edge of the forest where it ended into a cliff. She sat down on the edge and looked at the moon which is bigger and fuller than usual. Kiba sat down beside her with Akamaru between them. "Don't worry. We'll find her. I'm sorry about Neji's attitude earlier. He's _always_ like that. Trust me. I _know_." He said but Emerald didn't answer. He turned to look at her and found her asleep on Akamaru's back. He sighed before smiling and turning to look at the moon. "You remind me of an old friend Emerald. That's why I will do what I can to help you."

"Take that back." I hissed at him. He just looked at me with a smirk on his face. Oh how I wanted to punch that smirk off his face and I did. I punched him so hard he didn't see it coming. He went flying towards the closet and broke it in half because of impact. I ran towards him with my fist raised but somebody grabbed me by my arm.

"That's enough." I heard a deep voice say behind me. I turned and found myself looking at a cloak with red clouds. I looked up and saw Itachi looking down at me with his Mengokyu. I scowled at him and tried to pull my arm away. "Hidan, Leader-sama wants you in his office now." Itachi said in his monotone voice. I turned and saw Hidan stand up from the wreckage which is my closet and wipe the blood off the side of his lips with the back of his hand.

Hidan glared in my direction before walking out. He spat on my shoe as he pass me. I just glared at his back. Once he was gone, Itachi released me. "What do you want?" I scowled at him, crossing my arms on my chest. He just looked bored. "Leader-sama wants me to train you. To test how good your abilities are." He said in a bored tone. "He wants you alive and not dead."

I glared at him before turning to lie down on my bed. "Wake me up when we're going to start training." I said to him. Perfectly matching his bored tone. I suddenly felt tense. I rolled out of bed, barely missing the kunai as I passed beside my head and embed itself on my pillow. "What the fuck?" I glared at Itachi. He just looked on and deactivated his Mengokyu before walking out. "Training starts now."

"Emerald!" Somebody shouted, making the said person wake up abruptly. Emerald blinked and looked around, everything is whizzing past. The trees are a blur and she felt the cold air sting her face. "Keep your head down!" Said Neji while carrying her. Once Emerald realize she is being carried by her least favorite person right now, she squirmed. "Let go Neji! I could walk by myself" She said before squirming some more. Neji let out a sigh of frustration but then suddenly noticed that Emerald is now still and quietly staring at something behind him.

I huffed in frustration. In two hours, I only managed to get Itachi to move from his damn position and that is only because I used a couple of plants to pull him away. _Stupid test. He's like a freaking rock! This isn't training. This is… This is… AUGH!_

I jumped and performed a series of hand Jutsus that my inner flashes in my mind while in mid-air. "Dance of Willows Jutsu!" I activated it and my chakra turned to Willow vines around me. Leaving a trail of vines behind me as I land near Itachi. The vines suddenly turn to life and attack him. Itachi just looked on as he did a couple of hand seals and blew his famous Uchiha Fire Ball Jutsu on my face.

I made a sound of panic and felt thorns materializing all over my body, protecting me from the heat of the fire. **We wouldn't want you to be made into a fried marshmallow, now do we?** My inner smirked at me and I felt the thorns retreat from the top of my head to my neck, down to my navel then my foot.

"Is that all the legendary "Rose" could give? You couldn't even move me from my spot." Itachi said in his emotionless voice for the nth time this hour. I finally can't take it anymore and glared. Putting both my hands on both ears, I yelled at the top of my lungs. "LA LA LA! I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALALA!" With my eyes closed, I didn't se Itachi walk up to me until he was in front of me.

He pinched my forehead which HURT before walking away. I clutched my forehead. "OW! ITACHI GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, running towards the hallway where he disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. Emerald just stared. A sharp bark from somewhere in front of them snapped her out of her trance. "It's Azure…" She muttered as she looked at the blue-haired guy following them from afar. "Who's that?" Neji asked. Kiba suddenly landed beside them. "You know him Emerald?" Kiba asked. She just stared at their pursuer and nodded slowly. "Maybe… I think so."

Somebody yelled in the background. "AAAAhhhh! I hate dragons!" The three of them looked back and saw Azure bitten by a small dragon on the arm. Shino landed on a tree away from the trio as they watched Azure do a Jutsu and attack the dragon on his arm with water. After splashing water balls at the dragon, it only made it angry and the small dragon started chewing his arm. "GAH! Let go you-!" Azure yelled.

"Tsk. Tsk. You can't even defeat a measly dragon Azure. How can you find dear Roza if you're like that?" A figure of a man landed at the branch near Azure. Neji quietly put Emerald down to her feet as they stared at the couple.

"You!" Emerald looked wide-eyed at the man who currently whistling to the small dragon. The man turned to Emerald and smiled as the small dragon unlatched itself from Azure's arm and turn into a shadow, blending quickly to the background. "Oh hello Emerald. I see you found a way into this dimension as well."

Kiba looked at the man then at Emerald as Neji glared in the man's direction. "Do you know him Emerald?" Kiba asked quietly. Emerald nodded as Neji asked the man. "Who are you? Name yourself!" Azure rubbed his arm and said, "My name is Azure. I'm just trying to find my mistress. She's the one you're trying to find."

Neji absorbed this and turned to the man who just smiled again. "The name is Loki. I'm Roza's friend and also…" He turned to Emerald smiling as she stared at him, her eyes widening in fear. "I'm also the one who tried to kill her as well." He nodded in her direction.

_Shit._

Me: …

Tobi: Why is kitten-chan quiet?

Me: (Mumbles) Shut up Tobi, I'm sleeping…zzz…

Tobi: Kitten-chan sleeps on the floor?

Me: (Mumbles) Yes Tobi… Now let me sleep in peace..zzz….

Tobi: Kitten-chan, Hidan-sempai is putting paper explosives all over your yaoi collection.

Me: WHAT? HIDAN!

Hidan: Fuck you bitch! What the FUCK is it now? I'm trying to get some fucking sleep around here!

Tobi: (Giggling behind his hand) Kitten-chan's hair looks like it exploded

Me: (Dark aura) Tobi? (Smiles) I'm going to fucking kill you. (Still smiling while bringing out Hidan's psyche) Now run like a wind and don't let me catch you or you're going to fucking die slowly.

Tobi: (Already running while panicking) Tobi is running! Tobi is running! Tobi is a good boy!

Me: (Goes back to sleep) Just read and review…zzz…

Tobi: (Pops out of nowhere) BOO!

Me: GWAAAHH! (Dark aura) _Tobi_…

Hidan: Shut up bitch! FUUUCK! WHO HAS MY PSYCHE? GIVE IT BACK BITCH!

Me: (Face palms) Why, oh why must it be me? Why can't it be Emerald or Azure?

Azure and Emerald: HEY! That's because we're not crazy!

Me: (Falls back to sleep) Whatever… Me is going to sleep….zzz….


	8. Chapter 8

Kakuzu: Where's the money?

Me: I don't know. You should ask your partner.

Hidan: You always pass all your fuck problems with me bitch!

Me: What? It's fucking true ass-hole! You had the money remember?

Hidan: Damn you! You had it when we were at the Dango shop!

Me: Hey! I passed it to you stupid! I told you I can't carry it because it's too heavy!

Hidan: Err… B-But I gave it to you!

Kakuzu: (Scary aura) So..? Who has the money?

Me and Hidan: Err… On with the show! (- -;)/

Tobi: Author-chan doesn't own anything!

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers! Sorry this chapter is delayed. I just finished my first year living as a Nursing student. Aaaaanyway! This chapter is rather enjoyable! I had fun writing this one mostly because I was really bored. This is short but I will make up for the next chapter. Tell other people about my fanfic if you like. Since I know none of you care about spoilers or whatever. I won't waste my energy in putting up a spoiler alert. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

_Shit._

Emerald gulped. Standing right in front of her is her old assaulter. He used to be a member of Rina-chan's gang. Loki has an obsession with Rina as far as Emerald could tell and he was the reason why Emerald got admitted into the hospital for six months. She doesn't know what happened exactly that night except Loki got angry with her and she suddenly felt pain even though he didn't touch her at all.

"What village did you come from? You don't bear any seals from any countries yet the way you act suggests you two are shinobis." Negi asked. Emerald unconsciously stepped closer to him. She suddenly had this sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach that something bad will happen if they stayed near those two.

"Me? I'm just a simple butler. I hailed from a hidden city. People call it the Hidden Storm village." Azure replied, still rubbing his bleeding arm. Loki frowned a little and shrugged. "I live anywhere." He chuckled as if what he said is funny and wiped an invisible tear dramatically. "Oh I guess we shall see each other next time people from Konoha. For now, I need to find my missing angel." Loki waved and slowly turned to shadows. Azure looked at Loki with alarm. "Hey! Wait for me! I'm going with you!" Loki laughed as his face turned to shadow itself. His laughter remained even after he vanished. Azure sighed and waved good bye to Emerald and the others. "I guess I'll see you all later." He said then he disappeared into a cloud of mist which evaporated as soon as it hit the air.

"Those men are not normal shinobis. They have an alarmingly large amount of chakra. Who are they Emerald?" Neji asked her as she stared as to where Loki and Azure disappeared. She just shook her head and walked towards Kiba. "I will go forward with my insects. Why? It's because I didn't even get a chance to ask a question to those men. Why not? It's because you all asked them questions." Shino said in a monotone kind of voice. Kiba rubbed his head. "Aw come on Shino! You're upset because of that?" He sighed when he saw that Shino had already moved on. "Let's move. We are losing daylight." Neji said and Emerald looked back at the spot where the two disappeared before jumping to catch up with the others.

Emerald woke up from her dream. She sighed as she stood up and walked out the balcony to stare at the moon. _Rina-chan… It's been a month now since we last saw each other. A month since the last mission where I tried to find you. We failed… I haven't heard from you since then… Don't tell me you… died… in your battle with Hidan and Kakuzu…_?

Our blue-haired friend shook her head to clear such thought. "No! Rina-chan, you promised you will find me! That we will get back together! I won't lose hope…" She wiped away angrily at the tears that are flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks. "_I won't_…"

"So all I've been doing is to train with Itachi and do worthless missions. Is that part of your great plan?" I asked our supposedly leader Pain-sama. His light purple eyes with creepy circles stared back at me. No. More like he's observing me. I returned his stare with my own yellow cat eyes. "Yes. That is right."

I let out a frustrated puff before he said. "By the way, Hidan and Kakuzu are dead." I froze and slowly a sick little smile reached my lips. "How? Ha! So that's why they've been out for a month now. I thought they were just in a long mission or something." I said while leaning back at the pillar behind me. Pain looked out at the city of Amegakure as the sky continued to pour out buckets of water. "They were trapped by Konoha. People like Kakuzu and Hidan are hard to find since they hold such unique abilities like no other men." I chuckled once and closed my eyes to listen to the sound of rain hitting the metal pipes. "Immortality. A lot of men will give their soul for that single thing. Yet they don't have any idea about it. Foolish mortals keeps thinking immortality will be to their advantage. They have no idea what is taken from them once they achieve that." I heard him turn towards me and I opened my eyes to look at him. I was sure my eyes are glowing orbs of yellow now.

"Are you ready to go out to the world now, Rina?" Pain asked as his whole body is thrown into the shadows except his eyes due to the increased volume of water pouring down the sky. "I need you to kill Orochimaru. His existence is proving to be an annoyance. This will also help us get Uchiha Sasuke on our side." His eyes turned to look at somebody to my right while I smiled. "I see in your eyes that you wanted to ask why. Don't worry. You will know when the time comes. Also, take one of Pain's bodies with you. I trust you not to fail Rina." Tobi said as he walked out of the shadows but it wasn't Tobi that I once knew. Tobi is just a façade. Beneath that mask is Uchiha Madara. The strongest leader of the Uchiha Clan. I gave him a half-smile. "I never fail in any of my missions, Madara."

I could feel his sharingan burning on to my back as I walked out of the balcony. "I'll be back after two weeks." I said flatly before I disappeared into a flurry of black petals. "She adapted to Itachi's attitude rather quickly." Madara commented while the rain continued to pour down from the sky.

"We are nearing the city of Amegakure. We should head to the east now, Emerald." Sai commented as they neared the pouring city. She nodded and followed Sai as he took a quick turn to the right. They are currently on a secret reconnaissance mission approved by Tsunade to investigate the reason why the ANBU she sent hasn't returned yet. Even though Emerald is not a licensed Kunoichi, she volunteered to go because the more she went out to the world. The more she'll learn if Rina really did die or is just missing or worst, kidnapped by the Akatsuki. What for? She doesn't know but there is a little voice in her mind telling her that Rina is still alive.

Sai suddenly took off to the sky, riding the bird he drew. Emerald kept an eye on her surroundings. She tightened the mask she wore like an ANBU before she slowed down immediately when she saw Sai jump down his bird. "We are near the hideout. We should proceed with caution then report back to Tsunade-sama in case it is guarded or not." Sai told her as they crouched to look at the opening of the hideout. Emerald looked at his wolf mask. _Who would've thought that such an emotionless person will turn out to be good?_

Meanwhile, I got ready to get back to my uncle's hideout. I got my cloak on. Somebody got rid of my Akatsuki cardigan. I have this feeling a certain blonde had something to do with it. I let out a sigh and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I only stayed here for a month yet it felt like a year. My hair grew longer and is no longer spiky. It is now up to my shoulders. My face looked more mature too and more feminine than it did before. I turned my head to the right to see the piercing Pain gave me. _Just because I refused to have a blood contract… He gave me a freaking piercing. At least it's better than having colored nails._ I sighed. I scowled at my reflection and my eyes flashed. At least_ that_ didn't change.

"Emerald would be very surprised when she sees what I look like now. I don't think she'll even recognize me at first glance." I commented and I heard my inner chuckle. At least she has humor now. A knock on the door interrupted me as I was hiding a kunai beneath my wrist guard. The door opened and Uchiha Itachi walked in. I gave him a look before proceeding with my task. "I heard you received a mission." He said flatly. I smiled but hid it by biting on the handle of one of my kunais as I tightened the cloth bandage on my right leg. I grabbed the bottle Pain gave me a few days ago and put it in my medicine bag.

"Yep. I'm going back to my uncle for this one." I took the kunai from my mouth and hid it beneath the cloth on my right leg. I stood up and turned to look at him. Even though his face gave away nothing, I could see in his eyes that he is anxious to hear from his little brother. A few weeks earlier, Tobi revealed his true identity to me and told me the story behind every question I have regarding the Uchiha clan. Especially the reason behind Itachi's actions.

"Ja! I'm going. I'll probably back in two weeks." I said while picking up my straw hat and walking out of my room. Itachi just looked straight ahead but finally looked back at me as I passed him. I stopped and looked back at him. His Mengekyou Sharingan burned at me as I stared back at him. "As I said, I'll be back in two weeks." I said flatly and walked away. I raised my hand in a sign of goodbye. "Don't overuse your Sharingan, Itachi."

"Any signs of a guard Sai?" Emerald whispered and saw Sai jump up a tree branch before shaking his head. _So far, so good_. "Great. Should we head back now?" She looked up to look at Sai but he was gone_. Geez…_ Emerald turned around and froze. An enemy is approaching.

Emerald quickly jumped away and found a good hiding place where she hid. She saw Sai land near her. His snake drawing already turning to life. "I don't see why you have to accompany me here, Pain." Emerald heard Rina-chan's voice. She gasped and almost ran out if it were not for Sai who held her back with his snake. "What the hell are you doing?" She snarled at him. Sai just put a finger to his lips and pointed at the approaching figure.

There were actually two figures. Both wore normal Shinobi clothing but the amount of chakra she felt suggested that they are far from normal. One is of a man with long bright orange hair which he put up into a ponytail. He had a lot of piercings on his face and when Emerald saw a glimpse of his Mercurial eyes, she gasped. _No way. That's one of Pain's bodies_. "I mean, I could take care of myself. I'm not a wimp like Deidara." The other figure approaching said in a very annoyed tone. Emerald bit her lip and dared another look. This time she looked at the other approaching person. This one had a black shoulder-length hair and a very feminine face. When she turned to look at the man beside her, the sun reflected a single piercing she wore on her left ear.

Emerald can't be sure it's Rina because she sure doesn't look like her at all. _Rina-chan doesn't like to grow her hair that long… and she never wore piercings. But the voice… it's definitely her... Pain is with her so that means she's in the Akatsuki but… _Emerald chanced another look and this time the girl is looking straight ahead. She had a pair of red eyes. Not the trademark yellow cat eyes Rina have. _Nope. That's not her. Nice try Emerald… You put your hopes up again_.She looked at Sai and nodded. Slowly, they backed away. Something must've given away their direction because the girl whom Emerald had mistaken for Rina suddenly looked to their direction. _Shit_.

"They're watching us." Pain looked straight ahead but the statement is aimed at me. I tried to shake off the feeling that we're being watched but something tells me to not ignore it. "Yep. Should we take care of them? They saw you." I asked him while trying not to rub my eyes. "The medicine you gave me is hurting my eyes. Why do I even need to hide the color of my eyes? It's not like it's more noticeable than Zetsu's appearance." I blinked and tried to focus as to where we are going.

"I have a reason for doing that now shut up. Let's get rid of the Konoha first." He said flatly and I rolled my eyes at him before jumping to catch up to him. "Aye, Aye Captain Serious." _Gah. Why do I have to be partnered with such grumps? First, it was Sasori then he had to leave for a solo mission so I had to be trained by Itachi and now, it's Pain. Tsk_.

I moved away from Pain as he started his seals. Emerald looked back and saw the Akatsuki on offensive. Sai quickly took her arm and they jumped away. _They're after us. Shit_. Emerald looked back and saw Pain summon a big bull. Sai started drawing and summoned a big bird drawing of his to let us escape by air. Just when Emerald thought they were safe, Sai's summon suddenly burst into a puddle of ink. "Shit! Why are they after us? We're not their target!" Emerald commented as she did a couple of hand seals and exhaled a big gust of air which softened their descent.

The air around them cleared of smoke as they landed and they clearly saw whom they're fighting for the first time. The Akatsuki girl looked back at them with a blank look, just like Itachi's. "I haven't seen her in any of the episodes. Who is she?" Emerald muttered as Sai drew and performed a couple of Jutsus. He summoned a couple of oriental tigers which lunged for the Akatsuki girl. This one burst into ink too. "You're resistance is futile. Just give up. You will not leave this place without scars." The girl in front of them said. Emerald tried to ignore how much she sounded like Rina-chan.

Emerald heard the big bull stop right behind them. They're surrounded. Tsk. Sai charged forward. The Akatsuki girl didn't move from her spot. Instead as Emerald watched, she started doing a couple of hand seals before moving forward. "Be careful!" Emerald yelled as she charged forward too. The girl performed the hand seals too fast for her but she's sure it's a pinpointed Jutsu. She saw the girl's left hand move to block Sai's kunai as her right hand pushed at Sai's chest.

"Fuck no! I won't let you do that!" Emerald let out a yell as she did the fastest hand seals she could. She let out a pinpointed stream of water with the force of a waterfall. Her water hit the girl just as she activated her Jutsu. Emerald grabbed hold of Sai and protected him from the girl's Jutsu which is a burst of black petals which cut through her guard as easily as a knife.

_I got hit by that girl's stupid water. Now I'm fucking wet. Great. I just made an innuendo. Fuck. Hidan would be laughing at me if he's still alive._ I stood up and looked at the two ANBU. The girl ANBU held the guy one in a protective position. I smiled. So easy to dispatch. As I approach them, the girl ANBU's mask fell off into three pieces to reveal an angry but crying face of Emerald. "Emerald." I gasped silently. I looked at her with shock before glancing at Pain just to see that he's watching. Watching my every move. I resumed my blank look and try to control my urge to run up to my best friend and cry in relief.

The girl Akatsuki looked at me with what I thought was shock before resuming her blank uninterested look. "Should we finish them off, Leader-sama? The daylight is fading." The Akatsuki girl asked Pain. Emerald gritted her teeth because she sounded just like Rina-chan. Emerald wanted to punch the girl in anger.

_Let us go Rina. We shouldn't waste our time. That Jutsu of yours will finish them off slowly anyway._ I heard him say in my mind. I closed my eyes for a second. "Yes, that will finish them off… The petals are just distraction for the poison it held. Once it reaches their heart through their bloodstream within a few hours, they're done for." I said flatly. I gave them a look before hurrying to follow Pain. I kept a tight hold on my emotions but not even my will can withhold the single tear that ran down my face before I wiped it off.

Emerald looked at the spot where the Akatsuki girl disappeared with shock. She was not sure if she what she saw was real or not but before the Akatsuki girl turned to follow Pain, she gave them a look which removed her red eyes with yellow cat eyes for a second. "Rina-chan…" Emerald whispered then she cried.

The girl she thought of the enemy is her best friend! It was all her fault Rina was lost in the first place. Maybe Rina hated her so much for not coming back quickly that she joined Akatsuki to fight Konoha. It's all her stupid fault! _If only I didn't insist that we take that boat ride then we…!_ A cough of pain from Sai stopped her morbid line of thought. Emerald wiped off her tears and tried to concentrate on healing the immediate wound of Sai. There were not much, but if what Rina said earlier was true then poison is already in their blood stream.

Emerald quickly did a couple of hand seals and summoned a big eagle. "Katsuna! We need to get to Konoha. Pronto!" Emerald said to the Eagle and it nodded. The eagle put Sai on her back as gently as possible while Emerald assisted. "Let's go." The eagle said before flying off with them.

"We're near my uncle's hideout. I can manage by my own." I said flatly and Pain gave me a look. "Rina, focus on the situation at hand." He said in a calm tone but I could sense the underlying threat. I nodded and muttered. "I know." I approached my uncle's hideout and looked around before deactivating the seals and going in without care, Pain followed me without a word.

I looked around as I tried to sense where my uncle is staying. There is nothing new here. Same rooms, same lay-out and same endless corridor. I scowled. If this were me a month ago, I would've been lost within a few minutes. I remember how I hated this kind of places. I smirked as I pinpointed a single chakra. _Weird_.

"I could only feel a single chakra around this hideout. Are you sure your Intel is correct?" I asked Pain and he just gave me another look. Tsk. I sighed annoyingly and walked towards the chakra. "Doesn't answer… Keeps looking… feels like he's meh!" I ran towards the chakra angrily. What I saw stopped me. The remains of my uncle are strewn at the floor and Kabuto turned to look at me when he heard me approaching. Half his is transplanted with some of my uncle's skin. Even now, I could feel his body trying to resist my uncle's power.

He laughed maniacally when he saw the look on my face. "Surprised?" I squinted at him. "Not really. Disgusted? Yes. Definitely." I looked around the room before walking out. "Thanks for doing my job though. Saved me a lot of time." I said flatly. "The girl you met before is gone." I muttered before walking out of the hideout where Pain is already waiting for me.

"That girl died. The day she walked out of your door."

Me: Raaaaaameeeeeeen~!

Emerald: Geez Rina-chan. Wait for Sai. He said he'll be back as fast as he can with our food.

Me: Raaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeen~! HUUUUUUNGREEEEEEEEE~!

Emerald: Rina-chan…. (-_-;)/ You're making me hungry too…

Me: That's it! I'm hungry! Give me your ramen, Naruto!

Naruto: No way! Over my dead body! (Sipping his ramen as fast as he can)

Me: Oh yeah? Well, Pain doesn't need you with all your arms attached. (Brings out Hidan's psyche)

Emerald: Where did she get Hidan's psyche? I thought it was buried along with him?

Hidan: (From beneath the earth) I'm not dead you bitch!

Emerald: Oh…

Naruto: GWAAAAH! Emerald! Get Rina-chan to stop running after me with Hidan's psyche. It's starting to scare me!

Me: GIVE ME THAT FUCKING RAMEN!

(Meanwhile as the whole set begins to crumble because of Rina and Naruto's chase)

Sai: (Painting back at his dorm) I think I'm forgetting something…

Me: RAAAAAMEEEEN!

Tobi: (Pops out of nowhere) Read and review folks!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: (From her bedroom) I-I DID NOT SEE ANYTHING! FUCK NO!

Emerald: (Turns to Sakura) I wonder what is happening in there?

Me: (Running out of her bedroom) MY EYES! I DID NOT FUCKING SEE ANYTHING!

Emerald: E-ehh? Rina-chan, you should calm down… (- -;)/

Tobi: (Suddenly appearing in front of me) Boo!

Me: Gwaaah! (Falls down on my butt) TOBI!

Tobi: Why is kitten-chan hot-headed this early in the morning?

Me: (Spluttering) B-b-because-!

Loki: (Goes out of my room) Ohayou! (^_^)/

Me: (Faints)

Emerald: Erm… Loki..? What were you doing in Rina's room? (o_o)?

Loki: (Proud) Oh. I crawled into her bed while she was asleep. (^_^)

Sakura: That is creepy…

Jiraiya: Not really. I could use that for my next book! (Nodding to himself)

Emerald: Erm… o…kay?

Sasuke: Hn.

Emerald: Nobody asked for your opinion Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn.

Emerald: GAH! I give up! Tobi! The floor is all yours!

Tobi: So Tobi owns the floor now? (Hugs the floor) Yay! Tobi will take good care of the floor!

Emerald: Ugh… This fanfic is giving me a headache. (-_(\)

Me: (Groggily wakes up) Wait… Waaaah? (Looks up)

Loki: (Goes up right to my face) Ohayou my little Angel! \(^_^)/

Me: (Faints… AGAIN)

Kakashi: Yosh! That's enough fooling around for this fanfic. Now on with the show! (Silence)

Tobi: Tobi will take care of the floor! The floor is Tobi's now!

Emerald: I need a vacation. (Exits)

Azure: I thought it was on with the show already? Where's the camera man?

Me: (Wakes up) Geez… Now my head hurts. (Rubs the back of my head)

Loki: (Stares right at Rina) **You are mine!**

Me: Erm… Creepy.

Orochimaru: Who's creepy?

Me: Go away uncle! You're supposed to be dead. Now stay dead!

Orochimaru: (Chuckles) Oh kitten. You have a long way to go. One doesn't just stay dead just because the author says so. (Giggles creepily before vanishing)

Me: What is happening here? Why are you all still idle? The show should've started a few minutes ago! (Looks around the now silent studio) Well?

Kakashi: It seems that the studio crew is missing and the only camera we have is the one you are blocking.

Camera's view: **Rina's butt.**

Me: (Blushes) Oh… (Moves away)

Camera's View: **Yamato and Sakura. Behind them is a very large poster. "It's now or never!"**

Yamato: Today we shall have an event! It's called "It's now or never!" The event is brought to you by Author-chan whom I frankly think is very bored with her life right now that's why an event is called. (^_^;)/

Me: E-ehh? Why didn't anybody notify us earlier? (Looks accusingly at Emerald)

Emerald: Nobody told me either. (Looks accusingly at Naruto)

Naruto: Waaaah! I don't know anything! (Looks at Sasuke for support)

Sasuke: Hn. (Glares at Itachi)

Itachi: … (Looks at Kisame)

Kisame: Hey! I don't know what you're talking about. (Glances at Azure)

Azure: (Sweat drops) Hey! Don't look at me like that. Don't know it either. (Looks at Sasori)

Sasori: (Grunts) You are all testing my patience! (Looks irritatingly at Deidara)

Deidara: S-sempai! I don't know it either. Un. TOBI! (Glares at Tobi)

Tobi: (Still hugging the floor happily) Tobi owns the floor! (Camera moves on to Pain)

Pain: I am God. (Camera moves on to Loki)

Loki: (Muttering) _**You're mine. You will always be mine.**_ (Chuckles darkly) Oh. Hello! (Smiles charmingly to the camera) My name is Loki! I am Rina-chan's husband! (Proud) She's mine!

Me: O-OI! I DID NOT MARRY YOU, YOU IDIOT!

Loki: Vote for me to marry Rina! (^_^)/) (Camera moves on to Izaya)

Izaya: Ahahaha. This is an interesting circle. (Chuckles)

Me: I-Izaya-kun! (Glomps Izaya)

Izaya: (Trying to get me off him) I must go before…

Loki: YOU! You're not even supposed to be in this fanfic! Get out of here Izaya! (Glares at Izaya)

Izaya: Already going. Nice to meet yah all. (Salutes before disappearing out of sight)

Me: Aww... (Looks down sad)

Kiba: What is he doing here? I thought that he's supposed to be shooting for the next episode of "Durarara"?

Ino: (Heavy sarcasm) Thank you! For breaking the fourth-wall!

Sai: (Goes into the studio) It seems that I am late. I apologize for that. Also for forgetting to tell you all that we will all be having an event today.

Everyone: SAI!

Sai: (Takes out notebook) Hmm… It seems people are not happy when you forgot to tell them about important happenings… (Writes down)

Sakura: (Chuckles nervously) We are wasting so much time. Let's get back to the event, shall we?

Yamato: The event is simple! We'll just be picking two contestants from the bowl and the questioner will pick a question from a different bowl. The 2nd player must answer the question! Or the consenquence. (Lights suddenly dimmed and focused on Yamato's face, making him look creepy) shall be dire.

Everyone: (Gulps)

Yamato: (Back to normal) Anyway! Let us begin!

Sakura: (Picks out two names from the bowl) The questioner is… Shikamaru! And the one to be questioned is… Kisame! (Everyone claps as they walked to the stage)

Shikamaru: This is so bothersome. (Picks a question from the bowl and reads) So Kisame, describe yourself through a song.

Kisame: (Poker face) I'm sexy and I know it.

Everyone: (Silence)

Sakura: O-Okay! That is awkward. (^_^;)/) Now let's move on to our next contestant!

Yamato: (Reads from the paper) Rina and Sasuke!

Me: (Grumbles) Stupid Sai, Stupid event, Stupid author who makes me go through this humiliation.

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: (Snatches a paper from the bowl) Okay. So what would you do if you woke up naked with me? (Awkward silence) WHAT THE FUCK? WHO WROTE THESE DAMN QUESTIONS? I will fucking kill you!

Sasuke: Hn. (Walks away)

Me: (Destroying the set) TELL ME WHO WROTE THIS FUCKING QUESTIONS?

Emerald: E-heh? I guess the event will be called off huh?

Kiba: Yep. Rina will destroy this whole place before the end of the minute.

Emerald: (Sighs) I want a vacation.

Tobi: Tobi owns the floor! Don't hurt the floor kitten-chan! T_T

Me: FUUUUUUUUUU-!

Kakashi: Now on with the show!

Author's Note: A lot has changed and I want to speed up the story a little yet I want to dawdle. XD I am very lost… meh. Anyhoo! I offer you the next show! ^^

"She changed… She's not like the Rina I know yet… She's still her." Emerald muttered numbly to Sakura who is healing her wounds. "She… could kill without any hesitation now." The blue-haired untrained Kunoichi winced as Tsunade injected a chemical to counteract the poison inside her and Sai. "She's in the Akatsuki, am I correct?" The short-tempered Sannin asked as she worked on retracting all the poison from Emerald's blood. "Do you think Rina joined the Akatsuki willingly or do you think she was forced?" The Hokage asked impatiently, making Emerald flinch for a second and look away.

"She joined willingly…" She murmured. Not believing it herself but Rina changed so much after only a month of being away. Emerald closed her eyes and heard someone sit down on the chair beside her bed. She opened her eyes and saw Sakura sitting while Naruto perched at the end of her bed. Tsunade and the other medics were not in the room anymore. _Tsk. Ninjas._

"Say Emerald, how did you and Rina became best friends anyway?" Naruto asked while Sakura gave him a look of utter annoyance. "You idiot! You are asking a delicate question! You are stressing her!" Emerald smiled and looked down on her right hand where a friendship bracelet is still attached. "It's okay Sakura. I will tell you the story of how we met though it'll be a long story."

"That's okay! We have all day free! Right, Sakura?" Naruto grinned and smiled at Sakura. The cherry blossom nodded slowly, looking wide-eyed at Emerald. "Yeah."

"You see Ri-chan and I wasn't always the best of friends. I actually considered her as my greatest rival during grade school though I know in myself that I'm always better than her. She is the worst one in our class. The school idiot as we call her. I, on the other hand, am the smartest one. I have been called a genius and a celebrity in our school. Of course, being the daughter of the owner of the richest company in Tokyo has its perks."

"Waaaah! It sounds like me and Sasuke! Right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed and looked at Sakura who again nodded before bonking him on the head. "Naruto, shut up! Emerald is telling her story!"

_"Nice try idiot!" The whole class laughed at Rina when she tried to explain how the clouds are made. "No! I am not an idiot!" Rina glared at the whole class with her weird eyes. I smirked at her and she glared harder. "She's such an annoyance." My friend Chloe remarked to me and I let out a smile and a nod of approval._

_ "Get back to your seat, Rina." Our teacher said with low voice which made us all quiet and made Rina look at her with a very aghast expression before returning to her seat at the back of the room. "Okay. How about you Emerald any idea?" I sat up and explained to the whole class how condensation works and all that. Everybody clapped at my brilliance while Rina glared and looked away haughtily._

_ "Emerald! Emerald! Want to get some ice cream at Raikuri?" A senior asked me. Me, being a freshmen, declined as I always do and returned to walking down the hallway with my friends._

_ "Emerald, marry me!"_

_ "Emerald, you are so beautiful!"_

_ "Emerald, bear my children!"_

_ "Emerald, be mine!"_

_ I naturally ignored the fan boys who are trying to get my attention and concentrated on talking with my group._

_ "SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU ALL BE QUIET FOR EVEN A FEW SECONDS? I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ADORATION FOR THAT BITCH!" A yell down the hallway made us all stop. My group of fan boys parted a bit and I saw Rina holding a short metal pipe. She looked really angry and I backed away a little when I saw the darkness emitting from her. "She can't be human…" I mumbled._

_ "Go away witch! You are blocking Princess Emerald's path!"_

_ "Yeah! Go away!"_

_ "Stupid girl."_

_ "Maybe that's why her parents abandoned her."_

_ I saw Rina grip her metal pipe harder and yelled. "SHUT UP!"_

_ "Brainless dope." The senior that asked me out said loudly and my rival lost it. She threw her metal pipe and it whizzed past my head by an inch before hitting the senior square on the middle of his forehead. That action caused a riot amongst all my fan boys. "You could have hit her!" All the boys started to circle Rina but she didn't look frightened like all the other girls. She just glared steadily and grabbed something from her sling bag. Another metal pipe is produced and all the guys started to run at her, fist clenched._

_ "Ugh… You… are…a mon…ster." The last guy fell down unconscious as Rina put away her metal pipe. My friend Ami grabbed my arm and whispered. "Let's get out of here, Emerald quick!"_

_ I didn't answer and stared at Rina. All around her are scattered bodies of my fan boys. They are all unconscious not dead but still… A mere fourteen year old girl not even reaching the height of 5'2… Defeated a large group of fit guys…_

_ "Emerald!" I got snapped back to reality when Ami screamed and ran away. I turned to look at her but somebody suddenly grabbed my neck. "Urg…"_

_ "You… You have been the bane of my existence. Everyone adored you and everyone likes you…even though you have blue hair…which I know you dye black because the roots of your hair is blue…yet…they all hate me because I have yellow cat eyes…everyone sees me as a reject…a MONSTER…I had enough…" Several things ran through my mind when I thought of the things she will do to me. Will she kill me? Will she torture me? Will she destroy my reputation? It is getting hard to breathe…_

_ "What're you going to do?" I smirked even though I felt light-headed from lack of proper oxygen level. "Destroy my reputation by revealing I have blue hair? No one will believe you. What? You'll kill me? You'll be behind bars your whole life. Don't be dense you dope."_

_ Rina laughed at me. She LAUGHED at my face! MINE! I felt a bit undignified as she continued chuckling until her laughter died down to a smile. "Nah. I am not THAT stupid. I refuse to win that way." She looked at me square on the eye and I found it hard to look away from her cat eyes. "I, Rina Sugihara, will now declare that I will be your rival from now on. I refuse to let you beat me! I will make everyone see that I am not a burden but a hero! I will show them that I could be a great person. I will earn their respect and make them notice me!" She let go of me suddenly. My vision blurred a bit as the oxygen started regulating again but it still made me weak to stand and I fell to the floor._

_ An open hand entered my vision and I stared at it before looking at Rina who is smiling down at me. "Rivals?" I hesitated for a bit before grabbing her hand and she helped me stand up. "Yeah."_

"Wow… She really did that?" Sakura asked me. I smiled at the memory and nodded. "It sounded a lot like Sasuke and I back at the academy! Except I didn't have that bright idea to declare rivals with Sasuke. It just happened." Naruto rubbed his bruised head and grinned.

"Well, after that a lot happened and Rina actually saved my life so many times. Every time she saved me from getting mugged to getting raped, she always says: 'I can't have others fight against you. You are MY rival. Got it?'"

"Ehh… then why did you and Rina actually sound like best friends when you are actually rivals?" Sakura started peeling an apple while Naruto gave Sai a glare who in return, gave him a fake smile.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled. "That is because I finally accepted her as my friend and she got past our rivalry. Sort of. Well… I guess that rivalry is back…" I muttered and looked away out the window. _Rina-chan… What have I done?_

"Rina, I have a question for you." I opened my eyes and looked at the sixth Pain who is looking at me from across the fire. "Yes, Leader-sama?" I yawned and tried to pay attention to my surroundings. Pain stared without blinking and asked. "Have you ever experience war?"

I glared at him first before averting my eyes to the fire. "Yes. Why?" I heard the rustling of cloth as he sat down more comfortably. I glared at him. _Why does he need to sit down in a comfortable position? He's like a dead body for goodness sake!_

"I don't even know your background. Your past before you disappeared. Care to tell what happened? I am very curious." Pein asked me while staring at me with his Rinnegan. I looked down at the fire and smiled ruefully.

"If you insist… Well, I just got most of my memories back after my uncle was killed so I will tell you most of what I can handle." I sighed and ran a hand down my uncharacteristically long hair and tied it with a ribbon that was produced from my pack before continuing. " It started at the small hidden village of the storm…"

_"See that Roza?" 11 year old Loki pointed at a nearby branch where we could clearly see an enemy Shinobi scouting. I squinted my 10 year old eyes at the forehead protector and saw the drawing to be from the lightning country. "Uh-huh. So that's the enemy right?" I looked at my partner and stared. His dark red hair swayed a bit as he crouched lower and produced a kunai from his pocket._

_ I grabbed his arm and whispered angrily. "What are you doing? You can't be thinking of attacking him! Even if he looks like he's alone, his team mates must not be far behind. We should report this to my father immediately!" He grinned at me and jumped out in the open, ready to attack a full-grown man who must be a really skilled Shinobi to scout alone. _Idiot!

_ I cursed inwardly and suddenly heard Loki cry out in surprise when the man dodged his assault and grabbed his neck. "A child. Tsk. They sent a BRAT to investigate? Heh. The hidden storm village must be getting desperate to send a mere brat to fight. You haven't even reached thirteen haven't you child?" The man grabbed Loki's neck harder making him gag. I gritted my teeth. S-Stupid war! If this war did not start then I wouldn't have lost my friends! Esmeralda, Naru_o, _Kai, Daisuke… I-I won't let people die anymore! I HAD ENOUGH!_

_ I jumped out from my hiding place and lunged towards the enemy Shinobi who was going to stab Loki. I kicked his hand with the kunai and used my speed to spin myself around to deliver a spinning kick to his head. The enemy blocked my kick by forming an x with his arms then grabbed me by my feet. "Roza!" Loki yelled when I got thrown to the nearby tree causing the tree to split. The enemy laughed and said. "Another brat?"_

_ Using the hidden cover of the smoke caused by my impact, I coughed blood and ignored the pain from my left arm. I made a quick hand signs and grabbed a splinter from the tree. "Plant element: Wood needle attack!" I felt my eyes glow a bit and my Jutsu activated. "Loki jump!" Loki felt what I was going to do and jumped away. The enemy tried to dodge the wood splinters that started hurling itself from the tree like kunais but I placed my hands down on the tree and yelled. "Not so fast you bastard! Thorns of hell!" Thorns erupted from the branch and grabbed the enemy as he tried to jump away. His yell made the nearby animals to scatter and the nearby villagers to stop working for a second before going back to their normal business._

_ Loki let out a sigh and jumped towards the bloodied remains of the enemy Shinobi. I jumped down beside him and inspected the body. "Wow. You really outdid yourself today Roza-sama." Loki exclaimed while he looked at the body which looked like what you usually see at a butcher shop. I grunted and punched his arm quickly. "I-ITAAAAAI!" He rubbed his arm and looked at me with tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "You didn't have to punch me so hard you know." I grunted again and took the forehead protector of the enemy Shinobi. "That was for being stupid and attacking the enemy recklessly. What if I wasn't here? You could've been killed! J-Just like…" Both of us looked down and I said silently. "Just don't do that again Loki. I don't want to avenge another soul."_

_ I jumped away and hurried to the mountains where the entrance to the real village is located. Loki watched as the body remains was swallowed by the tree and when it was done, no evidence remained that a battle ensued here. Even the tree where I landed started covering itself with moss looking like a hundred year old tree._

_ "Father, I found an enemy scout at the outskirts of the village!" I kneeled before my Father who is busy talking with my Uncle. I waited for them to notice me with patience while I tried to calm my heart. "Ahh. Kitten! What brought you here?" My uncle patted my head and I blushed. "I found an enemy scouting the outskirts of our village. I dispatched him and brought back evidence." I produced the forehead protector and my uncle took it from me while grabbing my shoulder for me to stand up. I stood up._

_ "Ahh.. Hirashi, it seems people are starting to notice this village as well. What do you think?" My uncle dangled the bloody forehead protector. The blood dripped from the cloth with a bit of flesh. My father stared at it for a second. "I guess, it is time to introduce our village to the war then. With our most prized weapon we will be unstoppable."_

_ My uncle laughed and looked at my father. "Remember, I need live bodies by the end of the month." I looked straight ahead trying not to look like I was interested with what they are talking about. "Of course. You will get what we agreed upon. My weapon should be ready by the end of this week as we agreed. I will look forward to its completion." My father waved away to dismiss us. I walked out immediately and ran away. What did he mean by war? A secret weapon? Does my father intend to send people to die?_

_ I ran blindly ahead until I bumped into someone. "Aaahh! Roza-sama!" A familiar voice greeted me. I looked up and saw a seven year old Azure looking down at me. "Aa… Haro Azure…" My butler took my hand and dragged me away. "Now, now Roza-sama! It is time for your studies! Even if you are the youngest and most skilled warrior in our village doesn't mean you should neglect your studies!" I pouted and actually acted my age for once. "But I don't want to study! I want to train and fight! I want to be as strong as uncle!" I whined. My butler stopped and crouched to look at me. He stared at me with both his blue eyes and grinned. "Don't worry! If you study really hard, you will be as strong and as smart as Orochimaru-sama! Now let's go. I will bake you your favorite chocolate cherry cake if you study hard this afternoon." I nodded enthusiastically and ran towards the small academy with my butler running after me._

_ "Wake up kitten. We need to check your vital signs again." I opened my eyes heavily and yawned. I took my uncle's hand as he guided me through the hallway of the mansion. We reached his laboratory and I sat down the table obediently. He took my vital signs and a bit of my blood before he guided me again towards a tube-like stand. "What's that uncle?" He smiled at me before guiding me inside. A glass wall appeared to complete the cylindrical shaped laboratory equipment. I snapped out of my sleepiness and punched the round wall around me. "What's happening uncle?" I screamed as the tube started letting out water from below, filling my prison slowly. "UNCLE! UNCLE! SAVE ME!" I yelled at him through the glass. He looked as If he didn't hear me because he just stared at me with a bit of a smirk on his mouth. My father walked out of the dark and asked my uncle a question just as the water swallowed me whole and I started losing my consciousness._

"_Will she be ready for war by the next three days?"_

_ "Aa. She will be more than ready. She will be magnificent."_

_ My name is Ryousuke Roza. I am 4 years old. I am the daughter of Ryousuke Hirashi. My mother is Kariiyon Erusu. She is a daughter of the third named War Lord Garu. I am technically related to the War Lord and have the authority to command the Kages from all around the world but I am stuck here at the hidden village because of my father. I unconsciously blame him for the death of my mother and my friends. Why?_

_ "You worthless bitch!" My father slapped my mother as I watched trembling from a corner. My mother fell to the floor sobbing. "You let this-this monster live!" My father pointed at me. I hid my face on my hand. "D…Don't call my daughter… a monster…" My mother muttered and grabbed the family heirloom, an old cursed sword, from its stand and walked out but not before saying. "YOU are a bigger monster than my child ever was." My mother ran to the forest. I ran after her crying. "Okaa-san!"_

_ I ran and ran until I reached her at a clearing where a beautiful spring is located. This is where she usually sings me to sleep during the times when this was haven't started. I approached her silently as she let out the sword from its sheathe. She turned to me while kneeling. I approached her and looked at her through tear-stained eyes. "Okaa-chan…" I sobbed. She smiled at me sweetly. "Roza, I want you to continue using your abilities." She touched my cheeks still smiling. "You are not a monster but show them the power you have. Show them that you won't take everything lying down. It is your time to be known my dear daughter. People are afraid of what they don't know. She grabbed my hand and I smiled half-heartedly. I opened my hand and concentrated hard until from my flesh, a bright yellow flower emerged._

_ "I believe in you Roza." She smiled and took the sword to her neck and committed seppuku. I just stared with shock as my mother's body fell into the water, turning it to dark crimson. The weather sympathized with my mood and the rain fell hard just like my tears._

_ "O…OKAA-SAAAAAAAN!"_

_ My friends…_

_ "Oi Roza. What are you doing?" Naruo asked me as he dangled from a tree. The three year old me glared at him before continuing with throwing sharp tree bark produced from my hand. "Idiot. She's training before the academy opens." Daisuke kicked Naruo making him lose his balance and fall to the floor with his butt. "Ow! Daisuke you-!"_

_ "Enemies from the east! They are attacking us from the east!" A villager yelled before getting his head separated from him with a sword. Daisuke and Naruo ran to me and looked at me for instructions. "I am going to fight." I said quietly and without emotion. I lost all my emotions that day that my mother was killed. I grabbed my mother's sword from my waist and turned to the two of them. "You two… stay here and get the villagers to safety." They both nodded and ran out. I ran out after them but headed towards the east. I grabbed my sword and repelled all the kunai that was headed my way. There were at least 20 enemies surrounding me._

_ "Hah! A mere child! How old are you kid? 3? 4?" I just stared ahead unblinkingly while their supposed to be leader walked towards me and grabbed my shoulder. "Say, I will let you live if you show me where your tiny little village is." I slowly turned to stare at him. My bright yellow eyes made him pause and grab his kunai. "Who are you kid? The only person I know with eyes like that is that bastard Orochimaru from Konoha." I smiled sweetly at him before taking out my sword._

_ Azure found me sitting down, humming to myself while I was carving my name on the flesh of the leader. He looked around and saw the enemies bathed in their own blood. My butler looked at me with concern. "Roza-sama, let's go back." Even though he is still young, Azure felt that it was his duty as the only butler left to protect his young mistress. "We will get the adults to clean up this mess."_

_ I hummed and turned to him. Finished with what I was doing. "No worries Azu-kun! My plants are dying at this part of the village. Maybe a little food will strengthen it back again." He looked at me with a bit of puzzlement on his face. "What are you saying Roza-sama?"_

_ I smiled and opened my hands. The ground opened to reveal plants which formed to mouths. It grabbed the bodies of the dead enemies and brought it into its "mouth". I closed my hand and it closed. "Done! I'm hungry Azu-kun! Feed me!" I whined and he smiled nervously while taking my hand and heading towards the village._

_ What we saw made us stop as we reach the gate. "No…" I muttered and ran to the dead bodies of the villagers. "No!" I remembered this was the path Daisuke and Naruo took to the village. I ran and scanned the bodies. "Daisuke! Naruo!" I froze when I saw Naruo. His dark hair is plastered to his face as he hung upside down on the wall, his body ravaged beyond belief. "No…" I turned around and saw Daisuke's blonde hair while his dead eyes let out a steady stream of red blood. It looked like he is crying blood while his head is attached to the wall with a note: "We rule this land. This is to serve as a warning to those who oppose me." It was signed by the water country's Kage. I looked away not wanting to lose it. I looked around when I notice that Azure was not behind me. "Azu-kun!" I jumped to the rooftops and scanned for any signs of blue hair. No. No. No. Not Azu-kun… No…_

_ I looked down and almost lost my balance when I saw Kai's bright brown hair or more like, half his hair because half of his body looked like it was ravaged by an animal. "This is massacre… They killed unprotected children and unarmed mothers…" I muttered, feeling the numbness spread to my heart. I felt it reject all the emotions it once had for everyone and felt myself feel colder._

_ An explosion of water and ice took my attention and I jumped towards it. I jumped at a safe distance and saw Azure fighting who seems to be the leader of the murderers. "You bastards! Get out of our village! You murdered innocent people for fun!" Azure yelled before clenching his fists. "I… Will never forgive you!" He yelled before lunging towards the enemy with a kunai. The leader smirked and let out a Jutsu he was holding severing half of Azure's face._

_ "Azu…kun…" I whispered slowly. I felt like my mind is separated from my body as I jumped down from where I was perched and stood between him and the enemy. "Another brat? Doesn't this village even have any decent Shinobis?" The leader spat out at my feet but I just stared lifelessly at him. "Roza-sama! Get out of here!" Azure yelled. I turned to him slowly and just stared at him steadily. What he saw stopped him for what he saw scared him the most. My eyes held no emotions in them, it looked dead. I stared at him and saw that he had one of his eyes closed. "Get out of here." I said with no emotions. He nodded slowly and got to his feet before running._

_ "Hah! You are leaving me to fight a child?" The leader yelled. One of his men stepped to stand near him and whisper something to his ear. "What did you say? This brat wiped out our guards at the entrance? That's ridiculous!" The leader threw his kunai confidently at me but I stopped it with my right hand and threw it back at him. He produced a kunai to deflect it and gasped when I suddenly appeared in front of him. 'Fast…' He thought. I kept attacking him with my sword while he dodged and deflected. All my movements looked like a blur as I kept on kicking, punching and slashing._

_ He found an opening and performed a Jutsu which let out a strong stream of water to hit my body which was thrown twenty feet away. "Hah! You are just a kid after all!" The leader yelled before he heard a sweet voice say something behind him which stopped his heart. "Yes I am a kid. My name is Roza." I said to his back before spreading my arms wide. From my back, spines of wood grew looking like a spider is crawling out of my back. The spines sharpened and buried itself at the body of the leader. He let out a cough of disbelief mixed with blood._

_ My body ripped open to reveal my ribs where the spines threw in the body and my ribs closed to swallow the leader's body. The spines returned itself to my back and my body returned to normal size, looking like it did not just swallow a full grown human a few minutes ago._

_ All the remaining enemies started running but I opened my hand to their direction and whispered. "Art of hidden arts: The demise of roses." From beneath the earth, glasses emerged to entrap the entire enemy Shinobis. The glass formed itself into rose-shape with all the man trapped inside trying to get out. I walked to stand near my creation and smile sweetly at them. My smile didn't reach my eyes and it seemed to freak them all out. "Where did you all come from?" I asked politely. One of the men yelled out, thinking that I will spare him. "We came from Amegakure! A clan from Suna hired us to take over your village! They didn't tell us that there will be innocent people here!" His comrades glared at him and all of them became silent when I started giggling. "Is that so? Well then, I hope you like oblivion." I smiled at them through the glass as it started filling with acid which started dissolving their feet first. They're yells and cries of pain seemed like music to my ears as they dissolved to nothing but a red liquid inside my glass. The glass filled with their red blood and I smiled at my creation._

_ "That looks like a really nice flower you've got there kitten." I turned around slowly and saw an unfamiliar man with long black hair wearing Shinobi clothing. He walked to stand beside me and smile at my creation. "Wonderful." He looked down at me and smiled revealing his canines and made his yellow eyes glint in the dark. "You have grown quite well. How about training with me back at my village?" He asked. I just stared at him before walking away. "My mother told me to not talk to strangers." I said loudly before yelling to my butler. "AZU-KUUUUN!" He emerged from his hiding place and jumped to land near me. "How about supper Roza-sama?" He asked with nervousness until he saw that the coldness left my eyes and he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not hungry anymore." I said childishly before raising my hands for a lift. He smiled and took me to his back. Azure turned to Orochimaru with suspicion. "Orochimaru-sama?" My uncle smiled and walked to stand near us. "Aa. Kindly tell Hirashi that I'll be taking charge of this village from now on." Azure nodded and jumped away with me sleeping on his back._

_ I woke up a few years later to the sound of something tapping my prison. "Roza?" I squinted through the bright green light emanating from underneath the tube prison to glare at the shadows beyond. "Roza? Is that really her?" Loki asked from the shadows. "Yes… I didn't want Orochimaru-sama to find out that he was hiding her here…" I heard the sound of something being deactivated. "I knew it! I knew he was going to do something like this to Roza-chan!" Loki said agitatedly. I felt the calm water of my prison slowly became turbulent before I felt it being drained slowly. The glass in front of me opened and I fell head-first onto the arms of Loki._

_ I opened my eyes to see my only surviving friends but instead I saw the older versions of them. Loki looked like he was at least sixteen and Azure looks like he was eighteen. One of his eyes is pure white while the other is blue. I blinked a bit and looked around, dazed. "Roza?" Loki asked me slowly. I quickly turned to him but did not speak. "Roza-sama? How do you feel?" Azure crouched down beside me with concern. I opened my mouth and said. "I'm hungry."_

_ After eating ten meals of ramen and caught up to what is happened, I stood up and dressed into proper Shinobi clothing fit for a ten year old that Azure produced. I put on the fish net shirt, black knee-length shorts, black Shinobi shoes, black vest and a dark velvet cloak. I got out of the inn we are staying in after Azure and Loki got me out of my imprisonment and looked at both of them. "So how do I look like?" I asked slowly. Speaking after a few years of being frozen in limbo is a bit disorienting._

_ "Like a ten year old?" Azure rubbed his head before I gave him a punch. "Okay, okay. You look fine." My butler smiled at me before ruffling my hair. "You look perfect." Loki smiled at me with affection. "Now, let's head to Suna."_

_ "Roza-sama? Are you sure you want this?" Azure asked. I nodded and looked at my reflection on the river. My hair looked just like what it looked before. It looked longer though and I want to remove my past. I took the kunai and cut my hair short. I let my remaining hair to fall into the river as I looked at my reflection. "Let's go."_

_ "Are you satisfied?" Azure asked me after I killed the clan in Suna that led to the death of my friends and most of the villagers. I nodded slowly and turned away. "Roza? What are you trying to do?" Loki asked me when I approached the cliff and smiled at the dying sun. "Ahh… It is simple Loki. I want to live again. To be wiped of the death I have on my hands. To be able to live a normal life. I want a life of innocence. A life away from death." I made a quick hand signs of my hands and bit my thumb making blood flow._

_ I wiped my blood to both my cheeks and whispered. "The style of hidden arts: Phoenix's flower." I jumped down the cliff with my arms spread wide._

_ "Roza-sama!"  
>"R-ROZA!"<em>

_ I heard the two of them yell as my body dissolved into petals that looked like the flaming feathers of a Phoenix._

"That is how I rebirthed into an innocent child in another world different from our own. I live quite normally except I can't seem to get rid of my yellow eyes. You could say that what Zetsu said the first time we met is true. I am a carnivore. A flesh eater just like him." I smiled a bit and yawned. Pein looked satisfied and stood up.

"Rest. The Six tails is near. We will take care of him when the Konoha are finished dealing with the problems." He said flatly. I smiled and yawned. "That'll probably take a few more days. A few more days of rest? Ha! I like the sound of that." I laid down comfortably and dozed off. Pein stared at me before looking at the sky.

Emerald: Aaaaand! Done at last! I can finally get a break!

Me: Aa. Why did I have to tell the story of my freaking life to these people?

Emerald: Don't you want people to actually understand that you are not just a cussing little annoyance?

Me: I am NOT an annoyance!

Hidan: Shut up bitch!

Me: Go to fucking hell teme!

Tobi: Tobi loves the floor! Yay!

Me: Read and review, will yah? Or else I will kill the floor! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Tobi: Noooo! (Hugs the floor) B-bad kitten bad!

Emerald: Sigh… I'm going to sleep…


	10. Chapter 10

Emerald: Hi guys! Sorry for the very late reply. Author-chan has been experiencing some... Technical difficulties at the moment. ^^

Me: Oh for fuck's sake! She's trying to make chocolate! Somebody stop her from creating some abomination!

Hidan: Fuck yeah bitch! For once, I agree with you.

Sai: (Enters carrying a package) Somebody delivered this package outside. The delivery man said that it's from Author-chan and it's for us.

Hidan: FUCK! IT'S A FUCKING TRAP!

Me: What? The immortal is scared of a little, uhh... (pulls out chocolates from the package) chocolates..?

Emerald: Oh-

Me: Shit! I'm outta here! It might explode or make me grow a tail!

Emerald: Me too... Umm, I think Naruto is calling me! (Runs away)

Sakura: What the hell is wrong with you guys? It's just chocolates made by Author-chan.

Hidan: Fuck! It looks like chocolate poop!

Sakura: Ugh. You're so disgusting Hidan! Just shut up and give me those chocolates.

Me: You sure Sakura? The last one who ate Author-chan's chocolates is Kisame and he grew gills!

Sakura: Come on, it can't be THAT bad. (Bites some of the gooey chocolate mess)

Me: Uhh... (Hides Sakura behind a curtain while the pink-haired kunoichi starts coughing.)

Sakura: Too. Much. Cocoa!

Me: Uhhh... On with the show!

**Author's Notes: So… Finally got over my writer's block! About time too! **** I fast forwarded the time frame a bit. Hope you like it! Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

Chapter 10

I leaned back on the comfy seats as I watched the rain unleash its full force. The bartender kept his distance from me while I sipped the hot cocoa that I ordered. I was seated at the far end of the bar so that I could have the full view of the people around. At the same time, I could see who goes into the bar.

A hooded man sat in front of me while I continued sipping my cocoa. "Itachi has been defeated by Sasuke." Madara raised his head a bit so that I could view his face on the dim light. He said it with a hint of surprise and excitement that I paused mid-sip. Putting down my drink, I gave him one of my most uninterested look I could summon. "So I've heard."

"Continue to the next phase of the plan. Do not fail me, Rina. I do not have room for failure." He stood up but paused before leaving. "Also, I would be cautious if I were you. Pein reported that you failed to kill two spies from Konoha." I saw his Sharingan shining behind his mask before he turned around and disappeared into the air.

I let out a deep breath that I did not realize I was holding and raised my already cold cocoa to my lips. I was shaking so hard that it took me a few minutes just to calm myself down enough not to spill cocoa on myself. I cradled my head on my hands and muttered. "Why do I always get into fucking trouble?"

The door swung open and I peeked from behind my fingers. All the hair on my nape stood on end when I saw Jiraiya sat down on the stool and talk to the bartender. I quickly looked down to my cocoa and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. The rain made it hard to pick up what they were saying but by observing their body language, it was obvious that the Sannin was asking about something important and the bartender kept ignoring him. I almost smiled to myself as I watched them converse. _I may not have fucked up after all._

"Emerald-chaaaan!" Ino yelled while waving her hands as she walked with Sakura in tow. Emerald stopped her reading and looked around the library. "This is a library!" Sakura whispered at Ino with an annoyed expression. Ino simply ignored her and grinned at Emerald as they approached her table.

"Hey Emerald, we were wondering if you want to join us in practicing our medical ninjutsu. It may help pass the time since you must be bored out of your mind." Sakura smiled at Emerald but Ino let out a huff. "Oh come on, Sakura-chan. Emerald won't want to waste her time here learning about boring stuff. She needs a good ol' girl time!"

Emerald watched as the two kunoichi started arguing with each other with an amused expression before clearing her throat. "Actually, learning how to mend wounds would be nice. I'd love to learn how, Sakura." She smiled at Sakura while Ino rolled her eyes. "Are you sure Tsunade-sama will be willing to teach her? I mean, she didn't have any experience of controlling chakra. Also, she's not from around her." Ino whispered to the pink-haired kunoichi with a raised brow.

"It's okay. I talked with Tsunade-sama and she told me it's alright for me to teach her the basics. She's been in a Rank A mission with Sai so I think she can handle controlling her chakra well." Sakura whispered back as Emerald looked down at her hands and stood up silently to return the book she was reading. Ino shrugged and waved at both of them. "Well if you need me, I'll be looking for Chouji. He owes me my lunch. See you around guys!"

Sakura turned to Emerald with a soft smile when Ino disappeared. Her smile disappeared when she saw Emerald's crestfallen expression. "It just feels sad, you know? I never thought that Rin-chan would have that kind of heartlessness in her heart to even qualify in the Akatsuki. I guess, all this time I always knew that she's going to go bad someday but I just didn't know when. She always wore this guarded and faraway expression when we're at school but I thought I took it away when we became friends. She started smiling but…" She turned to Sakura with a sad smile. "I guess I never really got to her. She'll always have that space in her heart for revenge."

I crouched and looked down at the scene below. Jiraiya is now confronted by Pein's other body and Konan. "What a nice reunion." Madara murmured beside me. I looked up at him with a raised brow before smirking. "He's an idiot for going into enemy territory alone. It's like asking for a death wish."

Madara chuckled and started to disappear. "Oh, you have a lot to learn…" I frowned where he was a moment ago and returned my gaze to the scene below. Jiraiya now has his sage mode ability on and the battle between Jiraiya and Pein is now heating up. I sighed out a chuckle and looked up at the dark skies. "So much drama in this goddamn world." I stood up and started walking away. I headed towards the place where I can watch it all in peace but half-way there, I felt a gaze upon me. I stopped and sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be the one who should ask you that?" Kabuto said in his most arrogant tone. I half-turned to him and waved him away. "Go away. I'm busy." I said in reply with my snobbiest tone and jumped away from him. I reached the end of the town where the land meets the sea and turned to look down. A loud crash behind me signified the battle that Jiraiya and Pein are heading towards the sea. I could see the giant toads that the Sannin summoned in respond to Pein's Cerberus dog. I took out a piece of dried squid and started chewing as I watched Jiraiya and his toads helplessly try to destroy the three-headed dog. "Oh if I have my camera, this will make me stinking rich." I laughed out as one of the toads start to wobble.

I watched for an hour or so as they finished the battle and it's obvious who will win. I threw away the bitter end of the dried squid and stood up with a thoughtful frown. "So Jiraiya will die here, huh? I wonder how Naruto will react." I smiled sadly as I remember a memory of Emerald crying because of this particular episode. "She cried and felt depressed the whole week because Jiraiya died." I muttered to myself before turning around. Kabuto stood there waiting for me beneath one of the roof. My expression darkened as I got annoyed but I slid my usual façade of indifference as I approached him.

"What do you want, old man?" I asked but he just stood up and bowed at me. "I just stayed to watch the end of an era." He gestured towards the sea where I could see Jiraiya pierced in all different places. "Now the war really will start. Don't you agree?" Kabuto asked with an arrogant smirk before walking away.

Something about the way he talked reminded me of my uncle and I can't shake off the feeling that something big will happen soon. All this thoughts in my head makes me feel like I'm getting older by the second. I rubbed my face and started walking towards the only peaceful place around this desolate place. _I feel like me and Emerald will have a huge fight once she knew that I'm the reason why Jiraiya got caught in the first place._ I thought grimly as I walked.

The rain started once again and I hurried down the alley before ducking into a semi-open door. I made my way towards the end of the bar where my reserved seat is waiting. "The usual?" The bartender asked me with a bow of respect and I nodded back with a small smile. I saw a sweat forming on his forehead as he worked.

"Hello beautiful, wanna have some fun?" A strange guy approached my table. Apparently he's not from around here because everyone knows to fear me. His companion who is a local from the looks of him looked horrified. "Don't, Chito. She's…" The companion whispered and stopped when his friend punched him. I felt my mood drop and saw the bartender backing away with my hot chocolate on his hand.

"So? What do you say I buy you a drink?" The foreigner asked me while his companion started to back away. I stared at him before smiling and piercing his open mouth while he talked with a sharp bark that I made. I slowly widened the bark till his head got torn in half. Blood splattered all over my face but I stared ahead with a lifeless look. I sat back down and gestured for the bartender to bring me my hot chocolate.

The companion started kneeling and apologizing to me as the bartender shakily handed me my drink. "Tell that sniffling man to get the fuck out of this bar or he's next." I told the bartender but caught his collar as he started to back away. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry for the mess. Don't worry… I'll clean it. No need to exhaust yourself." I smiled at the bartender but he just looked scared before a thoughtful look covered his features. "He deserved it anyway. He shouldn't have disrespected you." The bartender bowed again at me and I marveled at how brain washed people are in this country. "It's almost like Akatsuki is Yakuza here." I said out loud before chuckling to myself.

"I wish we are just back at Tokyo. Me and Rina-chan." Emerald said wistfully as they waited for Tsunade in her office. "What's it like in Tokyo?" Sakura asked her politely and Emerald grinned. "The lights and buildings are awesome! There are cars everywhere that could take you to places and if you wanted to go to another country, you just take the plane! It's like a big bird in the sky. Tokyo is always crowded though… but it's so full of life. The people there don't have any chakra or doesn't even worry about any wars. Everyone there is so self-centered… But it's the place I can still call home." Emerald suddenly felt sad and looked down. "It must be nice. Not having any wars." Sakura whispered sadly.

Tsunade walked in at that exact moment and sat down. She is followed by an old man whom Sakura assisted to sit down. "Emerald, I might have found a way for you and Rina to get back home." The Sannin announced and gestured to the old man. "This is Gayuta. He is an old hermit around the place you told me you woke up at."

The old man yawned and told Emerald. "I came from Japan. A long time ago right before the world war started. I know a way to get back there since I used it twice before but it must be done before the next Eclipse." Sakura looked at Emerald and said. "The Eclipse is five days from now on."

"No way…" She looked shocked for a moment before regaining her composure. "So I just need to tell Rina-chan before the five days are up right?" Emerald grinned with happiness and twirled around the room. The old man fell asleep on the chair and his snores while Emerald twirled made it look comical. Her happiness is contagious though and soon enough, even Sakura and Tsunade is smiling.

Emerald suddenly grabbed Tsunade and hugged her tight with tears falling freely from her eyes. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

_We can finally go home, Rina-chan!_

_I can finally get my best friend back…_

_Tsunade-sama found a way home…_

_See? People here in Konoha are nice…_

…_So why are you still there in the Akatsuki…?_

_Why do you still want to kill me?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Rants, breakdowns and curses. Might put a little bit of insanity. Oh wait. Nevermind. *Walks away***

_*Currently having inner conflicting thoughts that makes me want to crawl under a rock for an eternity*_

At least, I'm making progress in my stories after months. _*Mutters, mutters*_ Even if the story I'm making is turning into one gory novel with a slight dish of homo love between Rina and Emerald. I even made four fucking fan fictions because I can't sit still and just read a book or something. Listening to heavy metal doesn't make me fall asleep as fast as before. Need a new damn genre of music!

UGHHHH! WHY CAN'T I JUST FINISH WRITING A ROMANTIC CHAPTER FOR ONCE?! WHY DO I HAVE TO END UP MAKING MY MAIN CHARACTER KILL OFF EVERYONE?!

_*Bangs head on desk*_ It's hard to switch from psychological torture to romantic in just one night! It's especially hard if stories with psychological tortures are my specialty. 

ASDJAJF;ASFD'AJDFJSDKLFJ;LSA! It doesn't help that whenever I see cute things, my thoughts immediately turn to what my psychotic male character would say.

**Example:**

Me: Ohhhh~ Cute bunny.  
>Inner voice: Ohhhh~ Cute bunny Doesn't it make you want to cut off its ears and then its eyes, blend it's innards and serve it to your neighbors?<br>Me: Shaddap! That's... That's illegal... AND mean... and just plain psychotic dude...  
>Inner voice: Really? LOL. Sure, sure it is...<p>

Or...

Me: _*Picks up Oreo (My dog) and he licks my nose*_ Awww~ So sweet.  
>Inner voice: It's not sweet. It's just taking a taste of its next meal LOL.<br>Me: What. The. Hell. Stop it!

Ughhhhhhhh. _*Munches on 1kg dark chocolate*_ I don't care if I get fat anymore. BRAIN DO YOUR WORK DAMN IT! 

...

Great. Now I'm talking to myself. _*Doom*_ I'm going crazy. Gahhhh! Oh wait... If I know I'm crazy, doesn't that make me not crazy? 

_*Mutters* _I think I really need to go to sleep...

_*An hour later*_

Brain: NOPE! NO SLEEP TONIGHT BIATCH! HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE! START STRESSING OVER THAT STORY YOU HAVEN'T SUBMITTED YET! AND START STRESSING OVER YOUR STUPID LIFE!

_*Breaks down*_ I need sleep T_T Or else, I'll look like crap again tomorrow.

Inner voice: It's okay to look like crap. It'll add drama to the picture for the news when they catch you after you shoot down everyone. LOL. I could imagine it. Crazy gamer girl who looks like a zombie shoots down everyone before falling asleep half-way through

...

I'm out. SHIT! I'M GOING TO FINISH THAT STUPID ROMANTIC PART OF THE CHAPTER NO MATTER WHAT! Or maybe change it into something nice... like a room full of blood or something...

Brain: Yeah right! You're just procrastinating by posting in the net again. Now everyone will think we're crazy.

Inner voice: But we are crazy. HAHAHAHA!

Speak for yourselves guys. I'm going to sleep.

Emerald: Did Author-chan just...?

Me: Yep. She snapped.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: So... Now what?

Kakashi: Apparently, we're just on vacation until she regains her sanity back.

Me: Sanity? Riiiiight. Since when did she even have that?

*Loki suddenly appears and surprise hugs me*

Loki: DID YOU MISS ME MY LOVE? ^_^

Me: Oh... God... Why do you hate me so much?

Tobi: Tobi is sad! Tobi wants to hug kitten-chan too!

*Tobi suddenly hugs me together with Loki*

Me: Hidan... Somebody... Kill me now!

**Author's notes: Yeah. I'm insane but what the hell?! ON WITH THE STORY! On the side note, I really need to finish this story before I forget about it... AGAIN. **

Chapter 11

I jumped from tree to tree, trying to lose my pursuers. "Damn fucking Shinobis." I muttered as I casted out my chakra to the nearby tree. It released vines which tripped the ninjas following me right into a big open Venus flytrap. I stopped immediately and crouched on a nearby branch to listen to them screaming as the acid inside the plant slowly digested them. _Why are they even following me? Those Shinobis are from Suna..._

_Suna... Why does that sound familiar?_

I just crouched there with a thoughtful expression on my face before jumping away, narrowly missing the needles that embedded itself onto the branch that I was just resting on. "Tsk. What the fuck do you want, you bastards?!" I yelled as I landed and jumping away again because of the barrage of needles.

My attackers stood there with Suna's insignia on their clothing. The one that looks like their leader has his face covered with scars. I frowned before raising my hand, making the tree branch move and shield me from the barrage of needles. "You are under arrest, Black Rose of the Hidden Mist village. Surrender now and you won't be killed."

The frown disappeared from my face as I suddenly laugh out loud. My attackers looked annoyed that I'm laughing but I can't help it. It was just so funny. "Oh right, right. Sure, I'll surrender." I grinned as my face took on a darker expression. "But right after we play a game."

The scar faced man gritted his teeth and ordered his companions to capture me. I laughed like a psycho as I dodge their attacks, leading them unknowingly into a clearing surrounded by dead trees. One of them tried to use a fireball on me and I intentionally let it hit me as I finally lead them in the middle of my trap.

I cried out in pain when the fire burned my arms but once I'm on the ground, I grabbed a familiar leaf from a tree and felt the aloe from the leaf slowly ease away my pain. The Shinobis landed in front of me and I quickly dodged the sticky substance that tried to cover my legs. "Uhh... Eww? Seriously? High-ranking Shinobis and all you could do is shoot sticky stuff out of your hands?" I giggled as I landed on a tree bark. I raised a hand and made the leaves of a nearby branch block the sticky substance from reaching me. Grabbing a leaf, I jumped away again as a fireball hit the branch that hides me.

The branch quickly flamed up, making me instantly suspicious. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed and quickly conjured a clone in the midst of the smoke. I hid quickly in the thickets and observed the sticky substance on the leaf. I took a sniff and felt myself gag. "Fuck! That sticky stuff has alcohol in it." I coughed as the fire started to spread in the clearing full of dead trees and felt the panic start to crawl up my throat. _They're trying to corner me by smoking me out. Like a wild animal on the loose. They're going to burn down the forest till they got me in the open._

"I need to get out of here." I muttered and turned around, noticing the heavy thing heading my way. Pain suddenly registered in my mind and I looked at my arm where a large bear trap is biting hard on my skin. My mind registered danger next just in time for me to see several exploding traps light up. I covered my face and summoned my vine armour to take the brunt of the explosion.

I opened my eyes and saw the scar faced guy staring down at me with a smirk. "You... You knew that I was... going to use that place... as a tr..ap..." I whispered and felt pain everywhere. I heard his voice answer me but I was too much in pain to retort. "You're a disappointment, Roza. I would've thought that the person that killed my whole family will be at least a worthy opponent but no, you are a worthless piece of shit." I felt pain explode on my stomach and I curled up to grip it while I gasp for air.

"Sir... I think that's enough." A girl's voice spoke up and I felt a coolness along my body as chakra is fed into my system. Suddenly the coolness stopped and I heard the girl yelp in pain. "We do not show compassion to the enemy. Remember, she's a murderer. Do not forget that or it will cost you your life. UNDERSTAND?" The scar face said and he said something about the dead but I blacked out before I could register anything else.

_I woke up to the yells of the dying all around me. I opened my eyes and saw the sky full of stars. "Roza-sama, we need to go." Azure looked at me with a look of worry. I wiped the blood from my cheeks and placed my sword back into its scabbard before making my way towards him. "Your father is waiting for you back at the headquarters." He said as I neared, earning a frown from me. "I also prepared your favourite tuna sashimi and ramen." He added and it made me smile a little._

_The smile slid off my face as I looked around the dead and dying people all around us. "They murdered our people, Azu-kun..." I muttered and felt my anger bubbling up to the surface. "I'll make them suffer for this. Each one of those people from Suna. I'll make them pay... I swear on my honour. Their blood will water my roses and their dead bodies will fertilize my plants. I will avenge the death of my people."_

_We turned around and started walking back when I felt a spike of chakra somewhere in the area. "Hold on, Azu-kun. Did you feel that?" I asked him as I held the hem of his sleeve. He raised a brow at me and shrugged. "I didn't feel a thing, Roza-sama. What's wrong?"_

_The chakra spiked again and my legs started running even before I realized it. The chakra spike led me near the edge of the field where a guy with black spiky hair is looking up at the sky with a trembling hand. "He's still alive, Azu-kun!" I yelled as I made the guy focus on me._

"_Listen, my name is Roza and I will save you. So, I want you to stay calm. You're saved, understand?" I said slowly as I looked at him straight in his dark blurry eyes. I quickly slashed away his shirt and saw that several poisoned needles have embedded itself in his body. I raised my hands and vines grew from the earth. With a steady hand, I guided the vines till it removed all of the needles. His heartbeat suddenly started beating rapidly and I made a hand sign. The vines started to grow bright blue flowers and I quickly plucked one. Place the stem of the flower on the entry point of one of the needles, I twisted and watched the flower suck the poison out, turning it black. Twisting the flower again and again till it looks like a blur, I removed it once the flower is fully black. I quickly did this seven more times with seven flowers till the last drop of poison is sucked out of his system and his heart started beating steadily._

"_You're safe now." I told him as I massaged his hand. "What's your name?" I asked him while he stared at me blankly. He closed his eyes and opened it once again. "Loki." I leaned my head to the side and felt my eyebrows crease in confusion. "Loki? Is that a foreign name? You're not from around here?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Tokyo... I'm from Tokyo..." He muttered and I gave Azure a look._

"_Uh-huh... You should rest. You're safe with us now." I said and like a switch, the guy with the strange name Loki fell asleep. "Tokyo? Is that a hidden village or something? I have never heard of a village named Tokyo. Also, what kind of name is Loki?" Azure muttered to me as he carried the guy on his shoulder. I shrugged and dodged the dead bodies all around us. "I don't know. Maybe he went crazy?" I whispered as I observed the guy who looked no older than Azure. "But I don't think so. I feel like he is telling the truth."_

_Azure shook his head and sighed. "I really hope you are right, Roza-sama. I still have a bad feeling about this guy. Something is just... not right." Azure said and I closed my eyes with a sigh._

Somebody screamed and I opened my eyes heavily. I quickly scanned my surroundings and saw the Shinobis of Suna dead everywhere around me. Scar faced is hanging from a branch with his stomach innards hanging out. I bit my lip and tried to steady my heartbeat when I saw a figure of a man emerging from the shadows.

A man stood in front of me with a slightly psychotic smile. "I finally found you, my love. I got rid of the people who hurt you." I felt my heart skip a beat and felt my whole body freeze in terror. **No, no, no, no, NO! **I yelled in my mind as my eyes register my yandere stalker back at Tokyo.

"Loki... You're back?" I said a slightly breathless tone. I closed my eyes and one thing crossed my mind when I felt him hug me.

**I'm so fucking DEAD.**


End file.
